


The Girl Next Door

by Cheeky_monkey



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_monkey
Summary: Armitage Hux discovers a old friend on the other side of the battlefield. The return of his one time friend brings back a lot of old memories and feeling that he once thought were gone.





	1. Chapter 1

It has been hours and this blond had passed out from the pain. Still she hasn’t given them anything. He is tired and needs a break. Stopping to check on Talia she is huddled in the corner of the room, cold but asleep. He would see her in the morning. Giving instructions to the guards that no one is allowed access to this prisoner. He left to get some rest. 

Having her here has made him reminisce about their childhood. Truth be told, Talia was an annoyance to him that first summer. The young girl on Liam’s coat tails, he remembers thanking the stars he didn’t have a sibling some days. Though Liam never complained and would happy bring her along. When Hux did question him about it Liam shrugged his shoulders, Dad’s too busy for her, I’m all she has and soon I will be going to school and she will be alone. 

Hux watch from a window the day Liam was dropped off at the Academy. Talia hugs her brother with tears running down her face. Her prodigal droid had to break them apart in the end, basically dragging her back to their transporter. He felt a pinch of envy for Liam to be loved so. No one was going to miss him. 

Hux was surprised a few days later to receive a message from Talia asking him how he’s doing. She wrote to him regularly even if he didn’t reply. She signed every letter- With Love from Home. Slowly he drifted off to sleep.

 

***

 

He had only slept three hours when he was awaken. There was a situation with the prisoners. He’s stomach dropped. It couldn’t be Talia, he gave instruction no one would disobey him.

“What Happened?” 

Kylo Ren integrated the blond but when he didn’t find what he was looking for he demanded the other prisoner be brought to him. He was in one of his rages and the Troops were too scared to refuse him.” Captain Phasma explained on the way down to the cells.

They enter the blonds cell, Ren had killed her. The lifeless eye of the blond staring back at him. Sitting beside her was Talia, staring straight ahead. 

“Talia,” Hux kneels beside her. It was like she didn’t hear him. Gentle he touches her hand even that doesn’t get a respond. 

“Get a medic in here now; I want the security footage. Where are the original guards that were here?” Everyone starts moving trying to complete their orders. He did not dare move her until a medic had seem her. Well they exam Talia he watches the security tape. 

Ren didn’t even ask a question he marched in the room well the blond slept and just attacked her mind ripping through it. The sounds of her screams were nauseating. Then she breaks, clearly frustrated Ren demands the other prisoner is brought to him. The guard did try to follow orders but when Ren demands a second time the guard retreated and came back with Talia. That bastard was in her mind before the guard let her go. The scream she lets out makes Hux’s knees weaken. Ren seems to back off a bit the screams go to a mild whimper, than he releases her. She falls to the floor, crying. Ren watches her for a moment then leave with the guards, the door slides shut. 

Talia is sobbing but pushes herself up; she starts to crawl to her friend. “Cama, Cama are you ok?” she reaching for the dead blonds shoulder the body rolls on to its back. Meeting the dead eyes of her friend Talia hands fly to her month and she pushes herself body back against the wall trying to get as far away from the body as possible. The horror of seeing her friend dead sends her into a panic attack, she vomits and then stares at her friend. For two hours she sits there before the screen shows Hux entering the cell. 

“General, she suffering from severe shock.” The doctor is snapping his fingers in front over Talia’s face and she doesn’t even blink. “Until she recovers from that there is no way from me to know if she suffered any brain damage from Commander Ren entering her mind.” The doctor reviews the security video. He can’t be sure but said he is hopeful, compared the interaction to the blond Ren was almost gentle at the end, but they can only hope at this point. 

“So what came we do?” Hux asks

“Do? Well this is the kind of thing that will fix it’s self in its own time. We can’t rush it. Her brain is processing what has happened. In time her mind will accept what has happened and she will slowly but surely come back. The most we can do it make her comfortable. Should we have her brought to the medical ward?”

“No,” she is not leaving his sight she will be locked in his quarter. “She will remain in my quarters, please arrange for you staff to treat her there.” With that he scoops her in his arms and leaves the cell. 

He set her on the couch and got some water. “Talia, you need to drink some of this.” He pushes the glass to her lips pouring in a bit. Most of it goes down, repeating the same process a few more time. Then he lays her down and covers her with a blanket. 

“Rest, Talia you are safe here. I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you.” he says as her place the stray hairs hanging in her face back were they should be. 

Anger boiled in him, he grabs is communicator. “Ren, where the hell are you?”

“I’m on my way to Oasas that’s where the new base is located.”

“You NEVER should have interrogated my prisoners without asking. You killed one; the other is in a catatonic state.”

“Before you get all huffy Hux, I got the job done, so I don’t see the problem; we don’t keep prisoners alive.”

“THAT IS NOT YOUR CALL TO MAKE, REN” Hux yells he looks over at Talia she hasn’t moved but he’s nervous that yelling would upset her condition more so he leaves the living room and goes into his bedroom for the remained of the conversation.

“Let’s try being honest with one another Hux. I know this isn’t about me killing the blond. If she would have given me the information I needed before she broke I won’t have touched your Talia.” Rage burned through his veins hearing Ren say her name. “Oh and don’t go thinking I went easy on her for you. I did it for Rey. Talia happens to be Rey’s best friend. That’s what saved her. Now I’m going to get my new apprentice. We will discuss this when I return.” Ren disconnects

Hux returns to the living room, nothing has changed other than a little orange cat is now curled up on her stomach. The doctor makes hourly checkups on her. Hux sits in the chair watching her stare at the ceiling with unseeing eyes, hating Kylo Ren with every fiber of his being. The silence was driving him to mad. 

“Talia remember the summer after Liam start at the Academy?”


	2. Chapter 2

The interrogation of the blond was proving fruitless so far. He was going to give her some time to think things over, back in his quarters he finds Talia asleep on the couch. He is reviewing her medical chart. Dislocated shoulder, bumps and bruises but would be find in a day or two. He pulls her blanket up higher and runs his finger along her cheek.

They sent every summer together; until he turned 18. In fact most of his happiest memories have Liam and Tailia in them. After he and Liam graduated from the Academy together. Hux would continue in the military, Liam would start learning the family business. The next time he would see either of them would be at a wedding; Liam’s wedding. It was being held on Arkanis it had been five years since he had returned to his Father’s house. He sits at the table having tea with Father and Madame. Madame Hux was excited about the upcoming event, so much so she withhold her normal criticisms of him. She fills in his father about all the things she has heard. 

“How exciting Liam getting married and wait until you see Talia. She had her birthday last month, 18 can you believe it. I remember when she would sit in that chair and her feet wouldn’t touch the floor. Oh and Brendol let me tell you, she is a beauty. She accompanied her brother to Yarvin 4 after he graduated, starting going to an art school. She wrote me every month well she was away. She is such a sweet girl, to stay in touch with an old lady like me.” There is a knock at the door. 

“Enter” Father commanded

“Sir, Madame, Miss Talia is here.” 

“Come in, Child,” Madame replies waving her hand, to say she was a beauty was an understatement. Long beautiful hair, perfect skin, her eyes still the rich chocolate he remembered but this wasn’t the girl he remembered seeing at his graduation ceremony hugging her brother. When she sees him she offers a breathtaking smile. This exquisite creature before him couldn’t be the same girl with twigs stuck in her hair trying to play war with her brother.

“Commandant Hux, Madame Hux, Armie, oh it has been too long, Liam will be so happy to see you.” Behind her is another young lady a beauty in her own right but nothing compared to Talia. “This is Petra Dameron, my soon to be sister-in-law. Tomorrow is the big day.” She turns her attention to his father, “Petra was hoping we could take photo down by your pond tomorrow, if it alright?” 

“Of Course, child. We don’t mind; do we Brendol?” Madame answers father could care less. ”Do you ladies want some tea?” Talia looks to Petra who was giving her a look that clearly said the mission is complete, let’s get out of here. 

“I am sorry but there is still so much to do. Petra’s family is going to arrive soon, we just wanted to pop over and ask about the photos for tomorrow. Maybe we’ll even be lucky enough to have some sunshine.” He can’t take his eye off her.

“I insist Armitage escort you ladies back, goodness where are you manner boy?” Commandant Hux says

“Yes Father,” happily if he gets to spend more time with this beautiful creature 

“We shall see you tomorrow.” Talia calls to madame with an adorable wave. 

Talia made polite conversation with him asking about his life since they last saw one another. He notices Petra eyeing him warily, choosing to walk in silence beside her friend.

“Right here, this is the spot where we first meet Armie, do you remember?”

“How could I forget? You grabbed my hand and pulled me down in the dirt.” He smiles at the memory

“Well we were being hunted by the Empire, you're luck to be alive. If my memory serves, I was tortured without mercy that day by the evil Empire.” Talia is giggling.

“What are you two talking about?” Petra asked 

“It was one of the games Liam and I played as children. He was the empire and I would be the rebels and he would have to hunt me down. I hid behind that tree and that’s where I first meet Armitage.” 

“You said you were tortured?” Petra seemed puzzled. 

“Well to an eight year old tickling is a form of torture. Honestly you and Poe never playing silly games as children?”

“You and your brother do have a strange bond. To answer your question, No Poe and I didn’t play silly games. He was busy with his friends and I was busy with mine. Now that I think about it, your lack of a mother is the reason you too are so odd. It’s no secret you father always puts work first and you two natural looked to each other for care.” 

“Perhaps you right. Liam is one of the most important people in the galaxy to me, and soon dear Petra you will be too. Maybe we should play Empire versus Rebels later to solidify our bond.” 

“No, I will not run around hunting you. I think our bond is good enough.” 

“Oh, so you want to be the rebel?! I’m afraid I can’t do that. I am far too rebellious to be the Empire.” An impish smile on her face. 

“Those may be the truest words you have ever spoken.” They would almost back at the house now” Oh, look there’s Liam.” Petra waves to him.

“Hux, So glad you could make it. I see you meet my lovely bride to be. Meet her when I went to pick up this scoundrel at school one day. Oh, Father is looking for you and he’s not happy. He got a message from the school. What have you been up to, Talia?”

“You’ll never know! Besides no one saw me do it, they can’t prove anything.”

“Talia!!!!” Father screams from the balcony. Talia has her back to her father and facing her brother and two friends. She has the most mischievous look in her eyes.

“Yes, Daddy,” mischief is replaced by a look of innocence is a blink of an eye. 

“You were arrested” spinning on her heals to look at her father. 

“Arrested is a bit of an overstatement, I was only brought in for questioning and released, It's not a big deal Daddy.” 

“Did you set fireworks off during the graduation ceremony?”

“Daddy, I don’t want to lie to you….. So I will tell you the same thing I told the police, do I look like the type of person that knows what to do with firework?” Behind her Liam and Petra are nodding their head yes. She glances over her shoulder and gives them a dirty look. “So, what did you tell them Daddy?” 

“I asked to see the proof, which they didn’t have. Then I told them if they ever make such accusation against my daughter again without any proof they would be hearing from my lawyer.” He shakes his head but smiles down at his daughter,” I’m starting to think maybe I should have sent you to military school.” Liam burst out laughing 

“Father, I don’t think even that could tame this animal,” poking her in the back. “Stars, Imagine the trouble she would get herself in if she had weapons training. I pity the man you pick for her to marry, Father. He will have his hands full.”

“Yes, I will have to find someone with an extraordinary amount of patience and a sense of humor.” With that there father returns to his office. Talia spins back around to face her company 

“See, I told you no one saw me do it.” With the biggest smile.

 

Hux is seated in one of the chair facing the couch, he watches her wake. The brown eyes show one emotion after another pain, fear, and panic as she takes in her surrounding, then they find him. She doesn’t say a word. They stare at each other in complete silent. It’s a game but Hux decides he was willing to lose this one and speaks.

“How are you feeling?” 

“Like my plane got shot down and I was punched in the stomach by some asshole, that’s how I’m feeling. Where is Cama?”

“You must be thirsty; there is some water beside you. The pills are for the pain.” She looks at them both as if they were poisoned.

“Where is Cama?” he knew her well enough to know that she would just keep asking that question over and over until she gets the answer. 

“She is in an interrogation cell, Talia. She is doing ok all things considered.” He moves forward to hand her the water and medication. ”I wish we were seeing each other again under different circumstances." He returns to his chair after she has taken the meditation.

"How’s Liam? I heard he has children.” She stares at him; he releases a small sigh and continues, “I bet they will miss you. You see Talia, this time tomorrow the word will spread that you are missing in action. No one knows you’re here. Everyone will think you died when your plane went down. I can just imagine your brother will be beside himself with grief. I could let you contact him and let him know you’re ok. All I need is a little information.” Her eye harden, he has never seem them like this. He’d only seem the carefree joy filled eye, so full of mischief and wonder. The coldness in them now is surprising.

“I won’t tell you anything. If you’re going to interrogate me Armitage, you should put me in a cell. I doubt it is regular prodigal to have a resistances pilot in your rooms.” Her comment pissed him off to no end. True this has never happened before, he would never allow resistance scum in is quarters, but this was HER. Well if she insisted on being treated like any other prisoner then so be it. Maybe in a day or two she would be more appreciative of his kindness towards her. 

“If that is what you wish.” He was up and had her by her arms in a second. “On your feet, prisoner.” His tone was cold and harsh, his grip like irons on her upper arms. The fear that entered her eye was expected, but still hurt his soul to see, though his face would never faulted from a look of cold indifference. He ushered her out of his quarters. Of course Kylo Ren is in the hallway, now he would want to interrogate them. He has obsessed about finding that Jakku scavenger since star killer base was destroyed. Handing Talia over to the guard he watched from a distance to insure they don’t harm her. He checks on the blond, she had fallen asleep. He had no choice now, he had to break her. There was no way he could interrogated Talia. He couldn’t allow her to be beaten or let Ren near her. If he was going to protect her this blond would have to pay the cost. He may as well get this over with.


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the wedding he can see Talia down by the pond with a group of giggling girls. She was looking lovely in a ice violet dress. Her hair in loose spiral curls down her back. He admirers her from afar. He himself starting to prepare for the occasion.

He makes his way down to the pond at his father's pushing to see if the girls need assistance. 

"All look this way, good now how about one with the bride, Talia and the brother, Poe." Hux sees a male around his age step forward, he was a roguish handsomeness about him. Many of the ladies throw smiles at him but he clearly has his eye on Talia. That bothered Hux more than it should. 

"Armie,"she waves with a large smile. Poe gives his an appraising look up and down. 

"Ah, my heels keep sinking in the ground." Petra complains. "I think that's enough photos. 

"Here baby girl, I'll carry you back" with that Poe scoops Petra up and winks at Talia. 

"If you want Tal, I could come back for you." A chorus of girls asking Poe to carry them but Talia only lifts her dress to her ankles showing that the tiny savage was bare foot.

"I should go thank the Hux's for letting us come over. Armie can escort me back. I'll be back in a moment." He nods extending his arm. She whisper to him, "compliment the bride" as she steps towards him. Of course what was he thinking.

"Your look beautiful Miss Petra, Liam is indeed a lucky man." She thanks him but again he gets a coolness from her. He lead Talia to the house, both is father and step mother are on the porch watching the group. 

"I just came to thank you again for allowing us to do this Sir,Madame." 

"No problem at all child." Hux father replies. "I hope the weather holds for the ceremony." 

"Myself as well, I do have a surprise in store and I really need the rain to hold off for it." 

"Talia!" Petra cries from across the field. Her and Poe watching from a far.

"That would be the bride. I must go, thank you and we shall see you later of course." With that she turns and Hux follows behind he as she makes her was across the field. 

"You look lovely as well," he realized he never complement her. She waves a had dismissively. 

"Today is about Petra, one day will be my day but today my goal is her happiness and well as you may have notice she can be a bit hard to please." 

The ceremony and meal passed with Hux's eyes staying on her. He lost track of her for a moment after the meal. He took a walk around the house to find her. Through the back window he see her and that Poe together. 

"So attach these too?" He hears Poe ask

"No, here this and this, here's some tape, they can't get wet." Talia kneeling in he pretty dress working on wiring.

"Where did you learn this?" Poe asks

"I was always fascinated with fireworks and explosives. I spend a lot of time here alone growing up, so no one can really stop me from messing around." 

"How does this look."

"Ok I'm setting it up to my trigger, get back to the party and get ready, it's going to be prefect." She smiles at Poe. Hux sees that Poe is going to get fresh, he starting to lean in for a kiss. He clears his throat.

"Armie, there's nothing to see here, come I need a dance partner." She grabs his hand and leads him back to house. They are on the dance floor. Hux isn't the greatest dancer but he does his best. Poe is now dance with one of the brides maids and watching Talia. 

"He has eyes for you." She follows his gaze to Poe. 

"Poe has eyes for all pretty girls." 

"What were you two up too?"

"That is a surprise, Armie. You'll see, I promise it's worth the wait." She gives him a mischievous smile. "They look happy doesn't they?" She was looking at Liam. 

"Yes, happy indeed." He smiles at her. "We should all be so luckily." The song was ending. 

"Ready for my big surprise Armie?" She smiles at him turning the switch on the remote in her hand. The sky lights up with firework. Liam pulls Petra close to his side as they watch the show. He glances over at his sister recognizing her handy work. She whispers to Armie, "I needed to do a test run so I could make sure it was perfect. That was why I set them off at graduation." She smiles at her brother and sister in law. 

"I suppose you had nothing to do with this display either, my dear." Her father comments from behind.

"Why father what a scandalous thing to say, how could I possible have had a hand in this." She tossed the trigger to Armie and opens her empty hands. 

"You my darling daughter you have your hands all over this. What ten year old girl asks for gun powered for her birthday?" He chuckles 

"The best kind, in my opinion." 

"In my opinion as well." He kisses her forehead. The music starts again father and daughter share a dance. Hux watches Talia dancing with her father and all he can think is she was not like any other lady he had meet. She was fearless and beautiful. She was like the sunshine, she radiated life and you wanted nothing more then to have her light shine on you even for a moment. 

 

The doctor still check on her hourly but there is no change. Hux goes about most of his work from there only once or twice did he leave her side. He talked to her about there childhood and memories he had of her.

He moved her to his bed for comfort. He sit beside her, "Talia do you remember our third summer together. The time you planned that picnic and I didn't show up? Somehow you knew something was wrong. You snuck over to my house in the dead of night. You are the only person who has ever seen me like that. Seen what father did when I failed him. I was so ashamed when you saw me, but then you hugged me. I had never been hugged before, not like that. That one moment was the most loved I have ever felt in my entire life. I just wanted you to know you have never been far from my thoughts, I know that we chose different paths but now we have been brought back together. I like to think this is destiny. I was meant to take care of you Talia. I will do everything from now on to keep you safe."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three day with no change. The doctors assure him that she will be fine. Though they have now given her an IV and there are talks about moving her to med bay for a feeding tube. Hux is reluctance to allow her to leave just yet. He tells himself over and over that she will wake any moment. Last night instead of sleeping he found himself staring at her willing her to wake. Nothing happened, other than he was especially tired today. 

The report of her missing in action has reached Liam. Hux found a message from his father waiting for him that morning. Liam and his wife had contacted the Hux’s to find information. They were willing to pay whatever the First Order wants for her release if she was a captive. Hux hasn’t figured out how to tell them about her current state so he was avoiding the message. 

Father was never one for traitors but Liam and Talia were like family. For the most part Liam was neutral in the fight. His wife was a closet resistance supporter as her brother was one of their most trusted members. Hux cursed Poe Dameron this was all his doing. 

 

“I can’t believe Malcord would allow such a thing.” The next morning at breakfast his step-mother is all in a frazzle about something Talia’s father has done. “We should have her stay here we can’t leave her over there with that lot. Clearly Liam has married into the republic.” She hisses the word republic. Hux had to agree from the limited conversions he hear and held with the Dameron family he had deduced the same thing. 

“Liam is a smart boy. I’m sure he knows what he’s doing. Malcord would not have allowed the marriage if it didn’t benefit their family.” His father’s says, not looking away from his data pad.

“What about poor Talia? Liam is gone on his honeymoon; Malcord leaves on another business trip; now she is alone with a house full of Republic supporters. She is young, Brendol, impressionable. That older son of theirs eyed her all evening as well.” Brendol has hear all he wishes to hear about the neighbors, and the new republic in-laws stay next door. He sets down his data pad.

“Armitage, you are on a month’s leave correct?” He did, he had only planned to stay here a few days and then head for Coruscant’s entertainment district, let off some stream. 

“Yes, father.” Hux is unsure what his leave had to do with the neighbors. From what he has pieced together, Talia is to host the Dameron family well her father is way. 

“There Armitage can watch over her.” Well I guess Armitage isn’t going to Coruscant. 

“Would you Armitage? Oh, we need to watch out for our little Talia, her father all but abandoned her with the enemy. I just worry what they will put in her head. She is a bit of a free spirit and if she isn’t watch closer by her family she may flutter away.”

“Always the dramatic aren’t we. Talia is a good girl; her father will choose a suitable husband. You have to remember dear, they are not military, they are aristocrats. Malcord, could care less if a person is with the republic or with the order all he cares about is building the family wealth. Now I ‘ve had enough of this.” He leaves the table heading for his office.

“You will stay and watch over her, won’t you?” he nods his head. “Good, good. She is very dear to me Armitage. She is like a daughter. I don’t care what your father says I will not lose her to the Republic.”

He leaves the house shortly after that. It is raining as usual. He makes his way to Talia’s house. She is on the porch directing stuff as they clean away the remenance of the wedding. She is wearing a simple dress, her hair in a loose braid, tentacles already starting to escape. She waves at him when she sees him in the distance. From this distance she looks like her mother. Not that he had met her but he had seen photos. 

He makes his way over to her. As he gets closer he notices Poe sitting in one of the chairs all stretched out relaxing away well he watched Talia with an appraising look. This guy was starting to annoy.

“Morning Armie! Did you have fun last night?” 

“Yes, one of the best weddings I’ve been too.” He is making his way up the porch now; Poe was now eyeing him with distaste. Now closer to Talia he sees how tired she looks. 

“We are about to leave for town soon, so guess will see you around, Armie.” Poe gets up and heads inside. He said Hux’s name with a mocking tone which makes him like the guy even less. 

“Father left this morning.” She turns her head giving Hux a small sad smile. “The Dameron’s will be staying until Liam returns. Depending on the weather they will be gone at least two weeks but perhaps up to a month. How long are you here Armie?”

“I have leave for a month. You look tired, why don’t you go get some rest. I can make sure everything get cleaned up out here.” 

“I promised the Dameron’s I’d take them to town.” 

“They are all grownups, I think they can manage to find the town on their own.” She smiles but shakes her head.

“Father would be disappointed. I am to be a proper hostess.” 

“If it means that much to you, I can take them. That way you will have a quiet house to get some sleep. You can be a proper hostess later.” 

“You would do that for me?” 

“I would.”

“Your good to me, Armie,” She wraps him in her arms, she always did give the best hugs. You could feel it, right to your bones the compassion she put in it. “Thank you.” She smiles a tired smile at him and then makes her escape to her room.

“Smooth,” Poe is standing at the corner of the porch looking at him, “Offering to let her rest, taking the visitors to town. Not the way I’d of played my hand but you got a hug out of the deal so….” He raises a mug of coffee to him.

“I have no idea what you’re implying.”

“Oh you know, that I know, exactly what you're up too, because let’s face it we are playing the exact same game. You have home field advantage but I like my odds.” Poe gives him an arrogant smirk. 

“I don’t play games. Talia and I grew up together.” 

“Talia isn’t the little girl you use to play with now though. I never really went for my sister’s friend in the past but Talia she has a wild streak in her. “Poe gives him a wink.” Well, game on my uptight rivalry.” He lets out an over exaggerated yawn. “Have fun in town with my parents. I’m afraid I am suddenly too tired to come along.” He slowly walks back into the house. Hux loathed that man. 

 

“Sir, we have word from Kylo Ren, he has captured the Scavenge. He is reroute to the Finalizer.” His reminiscing interrupted. 

“Forward him our coordinates.” He looks back at Talia. “I will make him pay for doing this to you.”


	5. Chapter 5

"A father shouldn't have to wait to be contacted by his son." Brendol scolds him. 

"I have been busy Father." Brendol's eye bore into him. 

"Apparently, to busy to answer a simply question. Is Talia with you?"

"She is father." Brendol looks relieved. "There was complications I was waiting to have better news to deliver." Brendol sits silently well Hux explains the situation. 

"I see, well I will reassure Liam that she is alive and contect me when she wakes."

"I will need to keep her, father. She is a prisoner."

"Armitage, you will take a reasonable bribe from Liam and hand her over to her brother."

"She will only return to the resistance father. She is my prisoner." He knows he sounds like a sulking child. 

"Liam assures me she will not. He is planning to find her an appropriate husband and he will offer them the house here on Arkanis. She will be watch closely." Talia married, his heart aches at the thought. Again father shows his remarkable skill of reading his thoughts.

"You can't keep her, Armitage. She was never meant for you." He feels like he's six years old again when Father found the kitten in his room. 

"You have a purpose, you have dedicated your life to the first order. You can't have a wife at this time. You can not afford the distraction. When the war is won, then you can take a young wife to produce heirs." There is a long silence, Hux feel defected. 

"Contact me when she wakes." His father disconnects. He goes back to sit with Talia. She would wake soon and then be taken from him. She would marry someone unworthy of her. Whom ever he was he would love her, who wouldn't love her. Perhaps she would grow to love this man. They would have children and if he ever went home he would see the family that could have been his.....it's not fair. He has given up everything for the order. Is he not allowed to have anything he truly wants? The defect was slowly being replaced with anger. An anger than was eating at him. 

 

"Armitage?" His eye snap open. He had fallen asleep. Talia was looking at him. She starts pulling the IV out of her arm. Awake, awake at last. The happiness he felt in this one moment, was truly the happiest he has ever been. 

"Talia, how are you feeling?" He moves to sit by her completely forgetting the data pad that now clattered against the floor. 

"I'm ok, where are we?" She looks around the room puzzled by what she sees. 

"We are aboard the Finalizer. This are my quarters." He helps her raise to a sitting position. 

"What's the Finalizer?" She looks to him perplexed. 

"It is a First Order star destroyer." Her eyes get large. 

"What am I doing here?" 

"Talia I need to call the Doctor. He needs to come see you." He can sense it she is starting to panic. "Ok just stay here a moment, I'll get you some food as well." 

He waits outside the room well she sees the doctor. When he exits the room he looks concerned. 

"Well General, the good news is she seems to physically be fine other than being weak." 

"I sense a but coming doctor." 

"Well sir, there seems to be a problem with her memory."

"I noticed. She doesn't remember how she arrived aboard the Finalizer." 

"Sir, she has no memory of the past eight years." Eight years! That would mean she has no memory of her time with the resistance. 

"Well her memory return?" 

"I don't know sir. I calmed her down but she is quite upset to learn she is a resistance prisoner." Why, why did he tell her that. 

"Thank you doctor, " he shows the old fool to the door. He can't believe the doctor told her she's a prisoner. 

Lost frighten eyes find his when he return to her side. 

"Armitage, I ...." He moves to take a seat beside her again. Taking her hand in his. 

"The doctor said your going to be fine." 

"He said I'm a prisoner. Am I?" She is so lost the poor sweet thing. 

"At this time I prefer to think of you as my guest." 

"Why was I fighting with the Resistance? The last thing I remember was visiting Liam and Petra, she was pregnant...oh, I must be an aunt now." 

"Yes, From what I've been told Liam has two children." 

"I'm an Aunt." she whisper with a small smile. "I don't understand though, how did I get here?" 

"Your ship was shot down when we attacked the base. I assume you were there to set the charges because the base was destroyed when we arrived." 

"I was allowed to play with military grade explosives?" Her eyes bewildered by the thought. "Me? What the hell happened?" Poe Dameron happened he cursed in his mind. 

"The last time I saw you Armie. I was leaving Arkanis to join Liam on Corascent. Oh poor Liam must be having kittens right now and father, do they know I'm alright?" Oh no!

"Yes, my father has informed Liam you are with me but Talia, your father he has passed. I'm so sorry." Tear well up in her eyes. Damn his heart ached for her. This is the second time he watched her morn her father. Somehow this time seemed worse. 

"General, Kylo Ren is on approach." The comm sounded at his side. Stars, what timing, he can't leave her now. 

"If he needs to see me inform him I will be in my quarters." He longs to provide her with the comfort she requires, though he lacks the ability. He had little experience with such acts of kindness and tenderness. He can count the number of hugs he's received on one hand and well they were all give to him by her. He gingerly wraps his arms around her. 

"It was his heart, you did what you could but it was his time." She cried against his shoulder. Only when her stomach makes a rather large noise to protest its hunger did he release her. 

"You need to eat something. Do you wish to come to the tables?" You have been in this bed for a while perhaps a change. He helps her lift her weak body out of bed aiding her to the table. 

They are just enter the room when his door slides open. Ren drags a tiny girl in the room. 

"Talia! Oh thank the stars. I have been worried sick." She breaks away from Ren and moves towards Talia pulling her into a hug. 

"Who are you?" Talia pulls away looking at the girl in bewilderment. She moves closer to Hux. The hurt on the scavengers face as she pulled away was clear.

"Tal, you're joking right? This is one of your pranks. I'm me, Rey, we have been roommates for two years." Talia is slowly taking steps away from her. She looks to Hux. Rey's eye lock on him too.

"What did you do to her? Was she reconditioned! Is that what you did?" Her voice raises and becomes more aggressive as she speaks. 

"I have done nothing. This was his doing. He messed about in her mind. She has only awaken a few hours ago." Talia moved even closer to Hux looking at Ren with caution. Soon she is standing behind him seeks his protection for these strangers. "Whatever Ren has done has cause her to lose the last eight years." 

Rey looks at Ren with eyes that could kill. Hux may have found the ally he need to make Ren pay for what he has done to Talia. 

"Scavenger, Talia was about to eat. Would you like to join her?" Ren starts to protest but stops when the woman levels him with a look. The nature of the relationship is irregular. 

"It's Rey and I'd love too." Talia repeats the name Rey a few time. Like her mouth is accustomed to the name but the mind was coming up blank. She sits at the table. A droid brings in food and fills the table. Hux made sure to order Talia's favorite things. 

"Talia, you must go slowly or you will be sick." She nods her understanding. 

"Ren, a word please." The scavenger watches them leave to go to his office.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tal, are you ok?" Rey, reaches across the table and placing her hand over hers.

Talia looks down at the strangers hand, she genuinely seemed to be concerned about her but it felt awkward to be embraced in such an intimate way by someone she didn't know. All she can do is nod and slowly remove her hand. She uses the hand to pick up her fork in hopes to spare the girls feelings. 

"We were all so worry when you and Cama were shot down. Poe wouldn't let me go back, but he's been shaken up for days."

"Poe Dameron? You know Poe?" 

"Well, yeah. Tal do you really not remember anything?" 

"My last memory was being with my brother and his wife. How long have you known me?" She pushes some food around her plate. 

"A little over two years I'd guess." Hux stomps back in the room.

"Talia, you haven't eaten a bite!" He chastised. 

"I have a meeting, you will remain here with the General until I return." The mechanical voice says before stomping out of the room. 

"What did he do to her?" Rey questions Hux is an accusing tone. He moves and places his hand on Talia's shoulders.

"Please take a bite of something?" Rey's brow scrunched together as she watches them.

"Talia my dear I wish to speak to eh," he look at Rey but clearly doesn't know her name.

"Rey," 

"Yes, of course, Rey in privet. You don't mind excusing us? We will be right there in my office." Talia nods and Rey follows Hux into the room.

"Well, I have a video if you would like to see." He takes a seat behind him desk and watches Rey's face. A look of angry turn into fury. "Just so you know, I had instructed that no one be allowed to enter. The men on duty received disciplinary actions." 

"Cama is dead then." Rey takes a deep breath. "She also seemed to be in rough shape before Ren got his hands on her." 

"I was required to interrogate someone. I wasn't going to hurt Talia so yes the blond had to be the one." 

"You really care about Talia?" 

"I do and that is why we are in here, I believe you and I may be able to work together to get some revenge for the person we both mutually care for." 

"You want me to help you get back at Ren." Hux sits back in his chair, folding his hand in front of him.

"I'm sorry I was under the impression that you truly care for Talia. Ren told me himself that he was easier on Talia because of her relationship with you. My apologizes perhaps she values your friendship more than you do hers." Rey blushes and looks down but her eyes come up hard. She is outrages that this man would question how much she cares for her friend. He had no idea, how she feels. How friends are a new and surprising wonderful addition to her life. 

"You have some nerve, if you cared so much about her why was she even in a cell?" She folds her arms over her chest. Rey can play this game too.

"Tell me was it easy to abandon her when her ship was shot down?" They both eye one and another. 

Hux glances down at the monitor on his desk. Talia had just ran to the bathroom. "Did I not tell her to eat slowly? Did you not hear me say it?" He stands to exit, Rey following. 

"Talia,"he knocks on the bathroom door. "Are you alright?" The sound of retching is heard from the other side of the door. "I told you to eat slowly." He snapped but quickly changes tone. "I'm sorry I should have monitored you closer." Now waters running. She opens the door to see two part of concerned eyes on her. 

"I'm fine, I really just want to lay down please." 

"Of course, of course, you may use my bed." She goes over and lays down. 

"Wait, if I stay here where will you sleep?" Rey looks at Hux with raised eyebrow that are asking the same question but in a very accusing manner.

"No need to worry I can take care of myself. Rest Talia, if you need me I will be out here." He longed to kiss her forehead but Rey was watching him very closely, looking like she would rip off any part of him that touched Talia. 

They leave Talia to rest. Rey takes a seat back at the table and starts to eat the remaining food. 

"Well, what do you propose for Ren?" 

"You escaping would reflect badly on him." 

"I'm not going anywhere, especially with Talia's in this condition. I've got to ask, are you the one that broke her heart?" Hux does reply.

"She never talks about it, only to say a once dear friend hurt her and she was afraid she would never be able to forgive him. I think that you?" Hux still remain silent

"Poe told me this friend killed her father." 

"I didn't kill her father!" He runs is hands through his hair. "We didn't know he was present at the meeting when the raid happened. The targets were key political allies to the New Republic. Had I know the troops would have been order to leave the others alive" 

"But they didn't and on your orders her father was nothing but collateral damage. Tell me, when you realized what you had done did you know in that moment you had lost her forever?" 

A memory of Poe holding a cry Talia back as she lunges, screaming at him. Liam forcing Hux to leave. This was his last memory of Talia. The day of Malcord funeral. 

"Yes," he hangs he head. "Malcord may not have been the best father but Talia adored him. I took him from her." He looks back at Rey." It didn't help that the blasted Dameron was in her ear. Forever trying to weasel his way into her pants. I won't lie I took great pleasure interrogating him when he was last abroad my ship."

"Yeah he told me, well he lied to you." 

"I beg your pardon!" 

"He and Talia were never a thing. She said he was like family. Poe knew how you felt about Talia and well he told you they do. To get under your skin."

"I have a second chance as long as her memories don't return that is and as long as no one says anything. I told her he passed from a heart attack." Rey give him a pointed look. "What will your silence cost me?" 

"You are asking me to lie to her."

"I don't want you to lie, only say you don't know if she ask you any question concerning her father's death. At this point the truth will only hurt her." 

"Very well in return you will protect me from Ren well I'm here and if I'm ever ready to leave you will provide me with the means." 

"Agreed." As long as her departed doesn't involve Talia then she can leave when ever she please. A Jedi Padawan means nothing to him. 

"I'm sure we will get are chance to get back at Ren. Patience and it will come." She stands to leave."I'm going to go lay down with Talia." 

"You realize she doesn't know you. Your going to make her feel uncomfortable." 

"She will have to get to know me again." With that the Jedi Rey leaves him. 

He has a second chance, he just has to keep Liam at bay. He will have to think of a reason to keep her on board. 

The Jedi Rey maybe the key. If he tells father she is going to heal Talia mind with some of that Jedi magic then maybe they will not push the matter further.The Jedi says patience is what is need. Well Hux could be a very patience man. What if Talia regains her memory? What if she remembers the reason they hadn't spoken in years. Remembers the reason she joined the resistance. He doesn't know if he can bare to have her hate him all over again. What if he told her the truth, just sat her down and explained. Explained it was an accident. The image of the scream enraged face was back in his mind. No, he can't chance it. He will just hope whatever Ren did was permanent.


	7. Chapter 7

Talia was just starting to doze off when someone crawled into the bed beside her, causing her heart to leap into her throat. The girl, Rey rolls on her side to face her. 

"Hux said I'd make you uncomfortable but I was willing to risk it. After two years of us sleeping in the same room I found it hard to sleep when you were missing." This girl was odd Talia was unsure how to respond. "Ok so you were already living on the base when I arrive with Master Luke. I meet you at dinner on my second day. You were at what Poe called the cool table but of course that title moved to whatever table he happened to be sitting at." Talia couldn’t help but smile because that is exactly something Poe would say.

“You do know Poe.”

“I know you too. You love watching it rain, you find it comforting. You hate spiders but you never kill them. You trap them and release them back outside. You are one of the biggest troublemakers on the base. You are constantly being brought to see Leia for your mischievous ways.”

“Who’s Leia?”

“She's the general that runs the Resistance and she's Master Luke’s sister. She told me you are an important addition to base life.”

“If I’m so bothersome I find that hard to believe.”

“You lifted the moral of all the others on base. Your little pranks help. They help the people cope with the day to day.”

“I think your exaggerating. I doubt my pranks had that much of an affect.” It is wonderful to hear all this things but she can’t help but feel like Rey is tell a story of someone else.

“Oh you have no idea, when we lost twelve pilots in the raid on Dantooine. The moral hit an all-time low after about a week of wallowing you had had enough. So the next day at lunch, you walked over to Poe and dumped your plate of food on his head and what followed was the biggest food fight in the history of all food fights. I mean everyone was covered from head to toe. Leia eventually had to send Luke in to stop it. That’s what you do. You put life back into things. You keep things interesting and I missed you.” What can one say to that? She can hardly say she missed her too. She doesn’t know her. Rey must have sensed her mixed emotions because she just smiled sadly and told her to get some rest.

Talia later fell into an uneasy sleep. Trying to will the memories of the events just told to her back into her mind. All she managed to do was make her head start to ache. 

 

Ren stomps back in the room removing his helmet. He scans around his eyes lock on Hux's bedroom. 

"Let the girls sleep." Hux doesn't even look up from his data pad. He sits in one of the plush chair.

“The Scavenger in my prisoner, you will not tell me what to do with her.”

“For now she is, I’m sure the Supreme Leader would like to meet her. Oh wait you didn’t tell him did you. Of course not, I know you Ren and you never liked to share but share you shall. Talia needs her friend now. You only have yourself to blame for it too.”

“Do you think I care about that girl's memory loss."

“Really it doesn’t matter if you care, what matters is that Rey cares. How co-operative do you think she will be if you rip her away from her friend, especially when her friend isn’t well and in need.” Ren stared daggers at Hux who still doesn’t look up from his data plan. “Come back in the morning. No point hanging around here brooding that’s what your room is for.” With that Ren marches out of the room murmuring curses at him. Hux smirks at the fact that he won this round. He glances at the bedroom door. He was use to spending the nights watching over Talia well he worked.

He had a plan to get Talia to stay. It would work. He message Liam to forward a list of potential husbands for him to verify they allegiance to the Order.

 

He woke later his neck cramped from sleeping in a sitting position his data pad is on the table beside the chair a blanket over him. Taking in the room he sees Talia sitting balled up in the corner of the couch holding her head

“Talia is everything alright?”

“I’m fine.” She had woken with a pounding headache only to find that Rey is snuggly sleeper. She unwrapped herself for the clingy thing and made an escape. She found Armitage asleep in the chair. She took the blanket from the couch and covered him up. “Well my head hurts a bit.”

“I can call a Doctor.” She shakes her head requesting only some medication instead. 

"I brought you some crackers too. You need to eat.” She thanks him. “What do you think of Rey? From what she’s told me you both were very close.”

“She seems very nice. She was telling me stories of things I had done at the resistance base. Apparently I was a bit of a troublemaker.”

“Did it help you remember anything?” She shakes her head. They sat quietly for a bit well she eat a few crackers.

“So what happens now? Do I get put in a prison? Do you trade me back to resistance?”

“You are not a prisoner.”

“Was I not in a cell when this happened.” She pointed to her head. “Whatever this is?”

“You where original brought here but you were being….. difficult so I wanted to teach you a lesson. You were moved to a cell then.”

“Difficult? That doesn’t sound like me.” She smirks at him. Here he goes time to put the plan in motion.

“Liam has offered to pay the order to have you returned to him. I was hoping you would stay here. Rey is a Jedi padawan I think she may be able to help fix whatever Ren has done.”

“I can go stay with Liam, I could meet his children.” Of course she would choose Liam. 

“Oh the agreement is you are to be released to Liam but you would have to remain at your house on Arkanis with your husband under the watchful eyes of my parents.”

“Husband, am I married? Her eyes shoot down at her hand. No there’s no ring.

“No, he’s to find you one with firm allegiances to the Order.”

“What! And I get no say? You think you can just have me marry off to someone and tuck me away on Arkanis and that’s that.” As he hoped Talia was not be impressed with the idea of being married off.

“I don’t want you to leave. That’s your brother’s plan to solve this predicament. I wish for you to remain here were we can get you the best help to make you well again. I only wish to help you get your memory back Talia.”

“He thinks he can marry me off. Who does he think he’s dealing with?” Talia bites furiously into a cracker.

“Oh look, he has even sent a list of prospective men. Do you want to have a look? Maybe you will find on that strikes you’re fancy.” He holds out the data pad for her to take but she doesn't so he will have to tell her about her possible future husband.

“You can tell Liam to shove that list up....." 

“Wait! Let's at least see who’s on it.” He was enjoying playing with her, he so rarely get to be playful. "Oh well, let's see Referus Startious his a big supporter and only in his mid sixties. He's good friends with my father too. What do you think?" She glares at him. 

"No, alright there's Parish Terbon. He's in his forty and well he has a curved spine so he's a bit of a hunchback, but I'm sure your children would be fine." He glances up and she is just about ready to spit fire. One more should do it. 

"Your right why chance it? Oh,we have a winner. Hanklie Ionis. He's in is thirty and a widower. Rumor is he murdered his last wife but maybe that's what you need. Someone to keep you on your toes. I wonder who Liam will choose. Each candidate has so much to offer." She scrawls at him.

"You are enjoying this way too much. You tell Liam I'd rather rot in a cell on this ship then marry anyone on that list." With that she grabs the box of crackers and stomps back into the bedroom. Giving him one last dirty look before hitting the button sliding the door closed.

She was right he did enjoy that way too much.


	8. Chapter 8

After a lot of arguing Rey has gone with Ren to train for the afternoon. Talia was watch a halo movie giggling on his sofa and Hux was trying to work. He has been finding it hard to get anything done. Most of his time is spent as a referee between the two force uses. If Ren would only approach the girl with so tact. Perhaps ask her nicely maybe she would be more willing to do as he wishes, but no the spoiled temper tantruming tyrant stomps around making demands of the girl. He's had too many years of scared yes men bending over backwards to appease him. He's no accustom to hearing the word "NO" which has only causes Ren to lose patience quickly and lash out. Hux honestly could careless about Ren's hurt feelings, in fact it might even be doing him some good but most of these incidence happen in Talia presence as Rey pretty much refuses to leave her side most of the time. So Hux has to get involved whenever he hears them start bickering for Talia's safety. Though his work is starting to suffer. 

A loud bang and yelling come from the room at that moment. "Get back here, we're not done yet." 

"Oh yes we are. I don't know why I even went with you in the first place." They bicker back and forth about her former training and the Jedi. Hux shakes his head, he really need to focus on these reports. There was a meeting tomorrow and he couldn't go in unprepared. He would have to leave them too it for now. He ignores them and continues to comb through the the reports.

His stomach dropped when he heard the sound of glass shattering and Talia's soft cry. Hux finds Talia huddled over on the sofa Rey standing in front of her acting as a shield in the middle of tell Ren off. Talia and the sofa are cover with water, flowers and pieces of glass. The vase that normal sat on the table had clearly been smashed against the wall behind them.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! You both will get yourselves under control."He points at Ren, "You owe Talia an apology." Ren's posture stiffens Hux stares at him until he murmurs a pathetic sorry. "Talia sweetie are you alright?" She nods her head. "Rey would you kindly take Talia to the bathroom and make sure she gets all the glass out of her hair." Rey nods and move, "Careful where you step Tal there's glass on the floor." Once the girls leave the room he focuses back on Ren. "Really Ren these are my quarters." 

"It's a vase, Hux lets not get all huffy." Ren says look at the mess. 

"It's bad enough you destroy my ship with you childish antics but to come into my privet quarters and breaking my personal property."

"Which property? The vase or the girl? Watch yourself General you seemed to be getting attached, the supreme leader would not approve."

"Don't threaten me Ren. I know you are hiding the fact that Rey is here from the Supreme Leader. Which is wise, be both know he would make you kill her." Hux takes a deep breath. He can't believe he's about to give this man relationship advise but here he goes. "I find with women you get better results with a more delicate approach. She is not a solider, at lease not for the Order. You can't commander her like one. She will only resist you and resent you. You will have to find a better approach. Now I have work to do, please leave her be and give us all a break." Ren stomps out of the room. Hux makes his way to the bathroom to check on Talia. 

"I can't believe that guy! He said Master Luke wasn't training right me because he could sense the darkness in me. Well I told him maybe Master Luke is trying to do it right this time because he clear messed up with him." 

"You didn't!" Talia exclaimed

"You bet I did. Who does he think he is? Trying to boss me around! Trying to undermine Master Luke, he's the Last Jedi! I think he knows what he's doing. You were okay here? Nothing happened with the General?" He hears Talia tell Rey she had nothing to worry about how he would never hurt her. The sincerity in her voice flooded his chest with warmth. He didn't deserve her faith or praise not after all that has happened. 

Entering the room his heart stops, Talia had removed her dress, she has her head tilted back as Rey looks through her hair for glass, the wet dress discarded on the floor. Though his brain was telling him to look away his eyes wouldn't obey. Rey see him at the door, moves to block Talia from his view giving him a look. He swallows hard shaking his head forcing his body to move. Talia had not noticed him and Rey didn't seem to be call her attention to his intrusion which he was thankful for. "Talia," he called from outside. "I just wish to make sure you are alright before I return to work." Once he was reassured he head back to him office. A droid already cleaning the mess in his sitting room. Back in his office he tries to focus on work but images of Talia keep creeping into his mind. Her skin looked so soft, she clearly hasn't fully recover from the ordeal her ribs still protruded more then him liked. He sent a request for more food to be sent to his kitchen making sure they were things Talia enjoyed. He needed to get her weight back up. 

He had a incoming call from Liam. "My old friend how good to see you again after all this time." He smiles perfect timing as he hoped. Talia redressed along with Rey make their way into the living area. Hux had not closed his office door. Talia will no doubt hear here bother's voice. An unhappy image of his old school friend appears before him

"Yes, yes it's good to see you as well Hux, but it's time to end this. Send Talia to me. I will forward the credit as soon as she is in my custody. I will pick one of the men off the list as agreed. You can expect a wedding with in a month." He watch the security video Talia head turn and she heads toward the office he clicks off the security footage.

"Oh Liam I'm afraid there is a small problem. I can't release Talia at this time. The doctor are hopeful her memories will return. It would be in her best interest to remain here under there care at this time." Hux does his best to look surprised as she enter the office. 

"The deal has been made with your father, all the conditions will be meet she will be wed and back on Arkanis." He watches Talia face go through a range of emotions happiness switched to hurt that quickly was replaced with anger. 

"Oh she will, will she. I'm glad it's so easy for you to sell off your only sister Liam. What would father say?" Liam seemed surprised at seeing his rather angry sister making her was to the desk. 

"Talia I think father would be happy I'm getting you out of a war. He would never have allowed you to get involved in the first place. This is my fault I should have supervised you closer, luckily we have been given an option to fix this miss." 

"Well I have news for you Liam, I would prefer to be a prisoner aboard a war ship than being forced to marry someone three times my age, or the hunchback or the murderous widower." 

"Talia I am trying my best to fix this. I don't need you complicating things further than you already have." 

"I don't need you to fix anything for me Liam. I can take care of myself and when I get my memory back and I WILL get it back; then I will know why I joined the Resistance. There must of been a good reason and then big brother if I think I need saving will I have your number so good day." With that she disconnects the comm. She huffs pacing back and forth in front of his desk looking upset. 

"You shouldn't be too angry with Liam he truly just wishes to protect you. You are lucky to have a brother that loves you so much. Just so you know I wasn't going to release you. I want nothing more than to help you get your memory back, Talia." 

"Do you wish to protect me too Armie?" 

"Of course Talia you are very dear too me." 

"What happens if my memory returns and we become enemy?" She looks anxious clearly this as been weighing on her mind. He moves around his desk and pulls her into an embrace. 

"You will never be my enemy sweetie." 

"You promise?" He did, he really did.


	9. Chapter 9

Talia was back in the same room again. The walls are a dark green. There isn’t much to the room it has two beds with desks, one is neat and tidy the other has piece and parts of machinery as if someone was trying to build or fix something. On a small dresser there is a picture of two young girls smiling widely with chocolate colored eye, dark curls. There is a door to the right and she knows it’s a refresher without even having to go see. The bed on the right has a flower printed blanket. This was hers, she fall to her knee and under the bed is a box. No matter how hard she tries to open the box the lid just won’t come off. The dream switches now, troops in white are grabbing her, dragging her out of the room. They pull her closer and closer to Kylo Ren her heart is pounding. He raises his hand, Talia jumps out of the dream, her heart in her throat gasping for air clenching her side. 

She is fine, Rey is asleep beside her. That was the third night she has that same dream. She creeps out of bed careful not to wake Rey. When she leaves the room she finds Armie sleeping on the couch. Poor guy, he didn’t look very comfortable. She was examining his face. Her last memory of him he looked will…… stern. Armie was always so serious. Most of the time he would only watch Liam and Talia having fun never joining in. That sternness was still there, hard laid into him. Since she had been here she hadn’t seen him once have a conversation with any one on this ship that didn’t have to do with work. Did he have any friends here? She didn’t think he did. He must be so lonely. She shakes her head realizing she was staring down at him for far longer than acceptable. What did she come out here for? Oh right the dream. She wants to write it down every detail before they disappear. 

She hunts for what she needs in Armie’s office. A pad of paper excellent, now pen, pen, pen, she starts opening draws looking for the ever elusive pen. Ah, there! She reaches into the draw and was about to close it when something caught her eye. It was a photo, she pulls it out. She remembers that day. It was just after Liam’s wedding she was sitting on the pouch railing enjoying the break in the rain. Like most people she never really likes photos of herself but she had to say she looked rather pretty in this one. Under that is a photo of Liam, Armie and herself as children all squished together trying to all fit in the frame. 

“Those are my favorite photos.” Talia jumps, Armie is standing at the door. He doesn’t look angry about her going through his things but she knows he’s not pleased. He always has a thing about people touching his stuff. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean too. I was just looking for a pen. “She holds the pen up as proof of her accidently violation of his privacy. He doesn’t say anything just continues to watch her. He signs deeply. “What do you need it for?” Ah, she was forgiven. She explains about the recurring dream and wanting to write it down. She exits the office and sits at the table. Armie goes to the kitchen soon the smell of caf fills the air. She starts drawing the room lay out. Armie sets a caf down beside her watching her work, she describes the room to him it helps her remember the dream saying it out loud. 

“What’s outside this door?”  
“A hallway the walls are grey.” She stops drawing and looks up at him. She didn’t tell him about the rest of the dream with the troops. It would likely get him upset. He already seems to have a great dislike for Kylo Ren. He took a sit at the table and worked on his data pad. The both did there work in silence until her stomach growled embarrassingly loud. 

“You haven’t eaten.” Armie scolded, “You haven’t regained all your weight yet. That should be your first priority when you wake not drawing your dreams.” Armie, always so bossy. You roll your eyes and head to the kitchen to prepare something when Rey comes flying out the bedroom door calling your name. She must have panicked when she woke alone. 

“Breakfast ?” You ask her as she moves to the table sitting across from Armie. Rey of course wants breakfast. You have learnt or relearnt a lot about her over that last few days. For example water and food are something she never turns down when offered freely. 

“Hey, that’s our room.” She pulls the picture you were drawing closer. Abandoning the breakfast you join her at the table. “Yup there it is. You drew our room.” Well that’s something it wasn’t a random place her damage brain made up, it's the room that she, well they lived in. Rey explains the photo of the girls were her forgotten nieces. She hates that fact the she doesn’t remember them. 

“The box, the box under the bed, I can never get it open. What is it?” Rey looks between you and Armie. 

“Talia, I told you to eat. You can question Rey about your dream later but it is only a dream.” 

“Stop bossing me around.” She stomps over to the kitchen. “Obviously it is more than just a dream if I’m dreaming of a real place. Armie I have a question the dream changes after that and I’m being dragged by some soldier down a hall toward Kylo Ren. Did that happen?” Again Rey and Armie look at one another before Armie replies. 

“It’s only a dream.” Really, why did it feel like they were lying? She didn’t get to press Armie further his data pad chirping away. Kylo Ren came bursting in the room and both men leave abruptly. 

******

On the other side of the galaxy Poe stands outside the interrogation cells. Master Luke and General Organa have been at it for hours. 

“So have they broken yet?” Finn asked as he hands Poe a caf. Sadly Poe shakes his head no. It was pure luck that he stumbled across two of the knights of Ren at a tavern. He was meeting Petra she had some news. Remarkable news, Talia was alive and being held hostage by that nerf herder Hux. He refused to hand her over to Liam custody even after they had reached an agreement with old Hux. Petra tells him everything she knows. Talia being injured, someone there that can heal her, which he assumes is Rey. The girls were both alive. It cost him a pretty penny but managed to get the server to slip a little something in their drinks. They sure weren’t happy waking up in custody of the resistance. 

Leia leave the cells first. “They are well trained I don’t know if we will be able to get any information from them.” Which Poe knew was a lie. Having experience firsthand what someone trained with the force can do if they didn’t have the moral of a Jedi that is. “They would be powerful negotiation tools though. I believe a trade is in order. Let’s see if we can get are missing girls back.”


	10. Chapter 10

How two of Ren’s knights managed to get captured is beyond acceptable. The Supreme Leader is furious. 

“My knights will not break. They will die before giving any information to the resistance.” Ren states with such confidence. Sure we all like to think our men will hold up under interrogation but the truth is you never truly know until it happens. He has seen top ranking officers cave into stammering babies willing to give him every bit of information they knew. He has also seen the lowest of soldiers hold their tongues until the bitter end. There is never a guarantee it is in these moments you find out the true make of a man. Though he hopes Ren is right.

“Sir, Commander, we are receiving a halo from the resistance General Organa.” They make their way to the bridge. 

“General Hux, Ben,” The face of the aging princess appears before them. He remembers as a child seeing her photo in class. She was a legend in her own right a princess warrior with an astute mind. Father called her a true adversary. Hate her they did but that did not mean they did not respect her. 

“Ben is dead; it is Kylo Ren to you.” This made the lady laugh in a dry sarcastic way. 

“You will always and forever be Ben to me.” Hux can feel the anger radiating off Ren. “So let’s get down to business. As I’m sure you are by now aware we hold two or your knights here, you have two of ours with you. I propose a prisoner trade.” Not bloody likely keep the knights. If he wouldn’t give her over to Liam he sure as hell wasn’t going to hand her over to the resistance. 

“You cannot have her back she belongs to me now.” Ren points a finger at the image in front of them

“Ben she is not a toy. She does not belong to anyone.” 

“You’re wrong she is bonded to me. The force wills us together.” Ren was getting close to the hissy fit state, stars it is sad that he is able to know that much about the man next to him. 

“People have free will Ben, it’s time you learnt the force isn’t everything!” Yup, there it is. Ren rages and the nearest station gets slide and chopped into bits. What a child, and in front of the enemy, how embarrassing. 

“General Organa you have set forth your terms we will discuss and return with an answer in a day’s time.” She isn’t paying attention to him really; she is focused on the man child having a temper tantrum looking concerned. 

“Yes General Hux we will await your reply.” With that the halo image disappears. Ren storms out. He better not be going to terrorist the girls. Hux makes his way to his rooms, thankfully Ren isn’t there. 

“I haven’t met your brother in person, only by halo. You would speak to him every week.” 

“Do you know why I joined the resistance?”

“Like I said you were already there when I arrived. I can’t say for sure.” The girls are in his room. 

“Hmm, okay.” There is clear doubt in her voice. “What about the dream with the box. Do you know what’s in it?” 

“No you never let me see it.”

“Hmm alright.” Talia replies with more doubt and suspicion. Hux cleared his throat, 

“Ladies.” Talia smiles at him, Rey is looking at him with a look of anger mixed with worry. 

“I need to have a word with you.” Rey demanded making her way to the office. 

“She knows I’m lying and will let’s face it; it’s pretty obvious. I’m her best friend! Obviously she would tell me why she joins the resistance. Of course I would know that the box under the bed was filled with photos of her past, photos of you. This isn’t going to work. Why not tell her the truth? Sit her down and tell her exactly what happened.” No, he can’t. He would lose her again. “She may understand if you explain it.” 

“I will take your advice into consideration.” Rey continues to sit in the chair. “Something else?”

“She needs to be allowed out of these rooms. I mean not that I enjoy it but at least I get to train with Ren. She is going stir crazy in here. Take her for a walk, show her your ship. She would like it.” The idea had merit. He would enjoy showing her all that he has accomplished. Maybe if she sees the size of the operation he managed, maybe she would be able to see how a mistake like her fathers could happen. Maybe she would understand. 

“Again I will consider your advice; now you should know Ren is in a mood. So be careful today.”

“I will be as careful as I normally am.” Speak of the devil. 

“It is time to practice.” Ren barges in the office. 

“Well good morning to you too. Oh why yes I did sleep well thanks for asking.” She gets up from the chair and marches passed him. 

“Ren we will need to discuss this exchange later.”

“There will be no exchange.” 

“You would leave your men to be prisoners or worse to be executed?” 

“They were stupid enough to be caught beside the exchange is for two prisoners. Are you really going to give Talia over?” No! 

“Regardless the matter must be addressed.” Ren growls and stomps out. He finds Talia still in his room. He had to admit she did look bored. “Talia, would you like to have a tour of the ship?”

“Really?! Well if you’re not too busy. I don’t want to take you way from your work.” Busy he was always busy but he would make time for this. 

“I would love nothing more than to show you my ship and if you wish it your new home.” He was trying to plant the idea of her remaining here permanently, it couldn’t hurt to try!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post. Forgive me please!


	11. Chapter 11

He showed off the training rooms with the trooped training. Showing off the skills of his men and women. The Finalizer maybe a war ship but it also was a mobile city. There was swimming available, gardens for when people missed being planet side. Talia was clearly impressed with his ship. He would end the tour with the bridge. "I spend a majority of my here. Welcome to the bridge." He looks around but he is displeased to find a hand full of his officers blazingly starting at Talia. More were at least attempting to be discreet about sneaking glances. He turns back and he realized he can't blame them. Talia stares out the window taking in the beauty of the universe before her. The look of awe and innocent was enough to make anyone stare at her. She was breath taking in this moment. 

"It's beautiful!" Was all she said barely above a whisper but he had no doubt that anyone heard her.

"I'm glad you like it." She wobbled ever so slightly, he takes her arm, "Talia, are you alright?" 

"Yes, just tired its a big ship, a lot of walking," 

"Well come my office is here. Have a seat and rest." He should call the doctor. 

He was thinking about Rey's advise most of the day, if he tells her just right maybe she will forgive him. Maybe.......no he can chance losing her again. 

"Talia though I was able to buy us some time I am still under great pressure to find you a husband." She looks up at him. "I had thought, perhaps maybe we should consider," star this is harder than he thought. 

"Consider what?" 

"Well if you would consider me. I care for you, we are well suited for one and other." She looks surprised at his proposal. She looks down at her hands, thinking perhaps. 

"We would be well suited together Armie. I have great affection for you as well. You are a far better choice than my other options so far." She will not look up at him she seems upset, no she seems hurt. "I will conciser your proposal. Can I return to your rooms now?" 

"Certainly." Well not the best reaction to a proposal. Not the one he was hoping for but considering the situation it could be worse. She didn't show the same outrage to him as the last three recommended suitors. She seemed hurt. Why was she hurt? She walks beside him, her eyes down cast. "Did you enjoy the tour?" 

"You have a marvellous ship Armie. Truly wonderful, congratulations I know you made many sacrifices and work very hard for this." 

"Yes I have," he opens his door. "I must return to the bridge. You will be find on you own?" 

"I am quite able to care for my self Armie." 

"Yes,yes of course well, rest and eat please." She nods and enters his room, the door slides closed as he watch her back. He's not sure how he messed this up but he knows somehow he has.....

****

"That man is insufferable!" Rey stomps into the room. 

"And you are unteachable!" Ren is behind her. Rey flops down on the couch beside her. "I have to see Hux before he has a fit. Stay here!" 

"Where else can I go!" Ren leaves and Rey focused on her. 

"What's wrong? Your upset about something." She tries to deny it but the girl,can read her like a book.

"Hux did something! He said something.....he....." 

"He proposed. That's what he did." She reached forward taking the box of crackers from the table. She always eat when she's upset. 

"So tell him no and move on." Well that's the problem isn't it. She really didn't want to tell him no. She has loved Armie since you were kids. He was so busy with he military career though. She had given up hope a long time ago. Now he has asked for her hand but now it felt like duty. She was nothing more than another obligation to him. She couldn't tell Rey about this. It was too personal, her pride wouldn't allow it. What did she expect! She was always meant to marry for duty but well she had always hoped to be one of the few ladies that married for love. 

"He is a good choice. We get along well. I could be happy with him." Rey looks at her oddly.

"If you think so, then say yes." Rey snatches the box of crackers. 

"So he gave you a tour of the whole ship?" Munching away on her crackers.

"Yes, yes he did." 

"So you know how to get to a hanger?" Yes. "So if I could let's say get that door open, you and I could oh maybe go to the hanger and borrow a ship." Well they could. "You wouldn't have to marry anyone that didn't love you." 

*****

He enter his room later that day the sitting room empty. "Talia!" He goes to his room, also empty. His heart rate picks up where is she? She not here! "Mitaka lock down this ship." 

The alarm sound, "Sir a ship from hanger five made an unauthorized departed." Want no! He runs from his room.  
"Retrieve that ship, the people on board must be returned alive and unharmed."

"Yes sir."

"Send me the security footage." He sees Taila and Rey enter the hanger, he turns up the volume.

"Ok let's take this one." Rey says

"I'm, I'm not going. I am going to stay and accept Armie's proposal. I....I love him." He's chest swells with pride. She loved him. 

"Talia, I can't leave you here. Come with me." She backs away from

"Rey I'm staying. " "Talia, he killed your father!" No! That traitor! The look of horror and confusion on Talia's face. "Your father he didn't have a heart attack. He was at some meeting and the First Order killed everyone there. That is what happens to your father." Talia'a face crumples. "That's why you joined the resistance. That's why you haven't spoken to Hux in years. We have to move, come with me." Rey circle her arm around Talia's waist. "Hey it's ok, come with me and everything will be ok." Rey pulls a confused and hurt Talia onto the ship. 

"Sir Ren is in pursuit of the ship." Oh stars he had a bad feeling this wasn't going to end well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted this chapter the other day. So I'm just adding it back. Chapter 13 is new though.

He showed off the training rooms with the trooped training. Showing the skills of his men and women. The Finalizer maybe a war ship but it also was a mobile city. There was swimming available, gardens for when people missed being planet side. Talia was clearly impressed with his ship. He would end the tour with the bridge. "I spend a majority of my here. Welcome to the bridge." He looks around but he is displeased to find a hand full of his officers brazenly starting at Talia. At least some were at least attempting to be discreet about sneaking glances. He turns back and he realized he can't blame them. Talia stares out the window taking in the beauty of the universe before her. The look of awe and innocent was enough to make anyone stare. She was positively breath taking in this moment. 

"It's beautiful!" Was all she said barely above a whisper but he had no doubt that everyone heard her.

"I'm glad you like it." She wobbled ever so slightly, he takes her arm, "Talia, are you alright?" 

"Yes, just tired its a big ship, a lot of walking," 

"Well come my office is here. Have a seat and rest." He should call the doctor. 

He was thinking about Rey's advise most of the day, if he tells her just right maybe she will forgive him. Maybe.......no he can chance losing her again. 

"Talia though I was able to buy us some time I am still under great pressure to find you a husband." She looks up at him. "I had thought, perhaps maybe we should consider," star this is harder than he thought. 

"Consider what?" 

"Well if you would consider me. I care for you, we are well suited for one and other." She looks surprised at his proposal. She looks down at her hands, thinking perhaps. 

"We would be well suited together Armie. I have great affection for you as well. You are a far better choice than my other options so far." She will not look up at him she seems upset, no she seems hurt. "I will consider your proposal. Can I return to your rooms now?" 

"Certainly." Well not the best reaction to a proposal. Not the one he was hoping for but considering the situation it could be worse. She didn't show the same outrage to him as the last three recommended suitors. She seemed hurt. Why was she hurt? She walks beside him, her eyes down cast. "Did you enjoy the tour?" 

"You have a marvellous ship Armie. Truly wonderful, congratulations I know you made many sacrifices and work very hard for this." 

"Yes I have," he opens his door. "I must return to the bridge. You will be find on you own?" 

"I am quite able to care for my self Armie." 

"Yes,yes of course well, rest and eat please." She nods and enters his room, the door slides closed as he watch her back. He's not sure how he messed this up but he knows somehow he has.....

****

"That man is insufferable!" Rey stomps into the room. 

"And you are unteachable!" Ren is behind her. Rey flops down on the couch beside her. "I have to see Hux before he has a fit. Stay here!" 

"Where else can I go!" Ren leaves and Rey focused on her. 

"What's wrong? Your upset about something." She tries to deny it but the girl,can read her like a book.

"Hux did something! He said something.....he....." 

"He proposed. That's what he did." She reached forward taking the box of crackers from the table. She always eat when she's upset. 

"So tell him no and move on." Well that's the problem isn't it. She really didn't want to tell him no. She has loved Armie since you were kids. He was so busy with he military career though. She had given up hope a long time ago. Though now he has asked for her hand but now it felt like duty. She was nothing more than another obligation to him. She couldn't tell Rey about this. It was too personal, her pride wouldn't allow it. What did she expect! She was always meant to marry for duty but well she had always hoped on to be one of the few ladies that married for love. 

"He is a good choice. We get along well. I could be happy with him." Rey looks at her oddly.

"If you think so, then say yes." Rey snatches the box of crackers. 

"So he gave you a tour of the whole ship?" Munching away on her crackers.

"Yes, yes he did." 

"So you know how to get to a hanger?" Yes. "So if I could let's say get that door open, you and I could oh maybe go to the hanger and borrow a ship." Well they could. "You wouldn't have to marry anyone that didn't love you." 

*****

He enter his room later that day the sitting room empty. "Talia!" He goes to his room, also empty. His heart rate picks up where is she? She not here! "Mitaka lock down this ship." 

The alarm sound, "Sir a ship from hanger five made an unauthorized departed." Want no! He runs from his room.  
"Retrieve that ship, the people on board must be returned alive and unharmed."

"Yes sir."

"Send me the security footage." He sees Taila and Rey enter the hanger, he turns up the volume.

"Ok let's take this one." Rey says

"I'm, I'm not going. I am going to stay and accept Armie's proposal. I....I love him." He's chest swells with pride. She loved him. 

"Talia, I can't leave you here. Come with me." She backs away from Rey she staying. "Talia, he killed your father!" No! That traitor! The look of horror and confusion on Talia's face. "Your father he didn't have a heart attack. He was at some meeting and the First Order killed everyone there. That is what happens to your father." Talia'a face crumples. "That's why you joined the resistance. That's why you haven't spoken to Hux in years. We have to move, come with me." Rey circle her arm around Talia's waist. "Hey it's ok, come with me and everything will be ok." Rey pulls a confused and hurt Talia onto the ship. 

"Sir, Ren is in pursuit of the ship." Oh stars he had a bad feeling this wasn't going to end well.


	13. Chapter 13

"Tal, are you strapped in good? Ok let me get it." Talia watched in a daze as Rey tightened the harness over her shoulders. "Shit hold on." Her fingers dig into the armrest as the grey walls of the finalized blur as the ship escapes into open space. "I can do this. I can do this." Rey murmurs more to herself than to Talia. 

Talia is still trying to process not only the fact the Armie lied to her. How was responsible for her father death? But also now his men were trying to kill her she watches missed shots fly by the window. 

"Kriff it's him." She sends a nervous glance in Rey's direction.

"Who?" More shots fly by as Rey's window

"Kylo Ren he's on our six. Hold on Talia I'm going to try and lose him"

 

Back on the Finalizer Hux is pacing the bridge floor. "Ren don't you dare shoot down that ship..... You hear me." He’s trying his best to contain and reel in his men. He didn't need an overzealous soldier or spoiled brat force user blasting Talia to oblivion. 

"Oh is it our policy to allow prisoner to escape?" Ren's voice comes over the comm. 

"Capture the ship Ren we need them alive." 

"Don't tell me how to do my job." He watch Talia ship taking fire with his heart in him throat.

"God damn it Ren. Hold your fire." 

"Let's see what you got scavenger." Hux hears Ren over the comm. was he enjoying this? 

“Sir they are preparing to enter hyperspace. There is a tracker on that ship and it is active.” Mitaka moves forward in the crowd.

“Ren we have means to track them, allow them to jump and we will follow.”

“Don’t be stupid Hux I got this.” Ren’s finish the sentience in triumph as the girl’s ship takes its first hit. For a moment time stopped; luckily it was mostly a graze. The ship still managed to make the jump. He hears Ren cursing…… Hux is sure his hanger was about to be redecorated by another tantrum but at this point it was worth it.

“Find me their location. I want a full report on what damage we think the ship sustained any and all information it to come to me directly.” He marches along the bridge his officers jumping to their station. He looks out the window. He needed to find her. He needs a chance to explain. Now he regrets not telling her the truth. He should have seat her down and explained but he was too much have a selfish coward, he was too afraid he would lose her again. He was given a second chance and yet he manages to lose her. He stares out at the stars….Where are you Talia?”

 

The lights on the console are blinking and there are ominous beeping noises filling the cabin. Rey is cursing and hitting buttons. Her voice is slightly shaky “We need to exit the jump. The hyper drive is falling.” The streak of blue lights outside the window suddenly turns into distance stars as their ship slips out of the jump. “Where are we?” Rey moves over to the charting system pulling up the galaxy maps. “I need to find a place to set us down. I need to see the damage.” Rey was looking through maps. “Ok good news I know where we are. The closest planet is Tatooine.” She looks up and smiles. “I can work with that.” 

“What do you mean?"

“Tatooine is like Jakku, if I can’t fix this ship at least I know I can barter us a way off the planet easily. Don't worry Tal I'll get us home." Home ........she didn't even know where that is anymore.

Rey lands the ship on the sandy outskirts of a town. The heat hits Talia like a wall as they exit the ship. She stops at the bottom of the ramp bending over resting her hands on her knees. Even the air felt like it was burning her lungs…….. this is a dreadful place. Rey turn and laughs when she sees her. "It's ok Tal you'll get used to it in a minute." She raised her hands up like she was embracing the god awful heat. "I missed it, I know crazy right but this feels right to me. This feels like home. Well I think Jakku is hotter though." Rey walks back aboard the ship only to return with so fabric. That she starts wrapping around Talia "You need to keep this wrap over your head and shoulders to protect you from sun stroke" Then she places a bottle of water in her hand. "Hydrate often and don’t worry Talia I'm going to take care of you."

Rey walks around the ship looking at the damage. She shakes her head "I hope we can find what we need in that town" as she opens a panel "but first we need to take care of this." She starts pulling at some connections and pulls out a box. "It's the tracking device. They were probably able to get an idea of are location, the system for sure maybe the planet but hopefully we can be gone by the time they get here." She puts the tracker into her bag. "Well let's get going." 

They walked in silence for a while. "Why would Armie lie to me?" Talia burst out, “None of this is making sense. He wants me to get the best medical care so I could get my memories back. That’s why he didn’t want to return me to Liam.”

"Look I told him to tell you the truth and he never did, he never wanted you to remember he just saw a chance to start over with you and ran with it." 

"But maybe he would have told me the truth." 

"When after you were married? Maybe after your first child, you know once you’re really locked in and not going to leave him. Tal, he had plenty of opportunities in my opinion he was completely selfish and I’m pretty sure as long as your memories are gone he was never going to tell you." 

"You don't know that, Armie cares about me.” 

“Does he? Do you think he cares more about you then Poe or Finn or me?” She can hear the hurt in Rey’s voice. “We are your family Tal, not him! He hasn’t been in your life for years.” Rey moves in front of her. “I know you’re confused, I know your hurt but once we get home. We will figure it all out for now you just have to trust me Tal.” Really what option did she have? Rey was the only person here that she knew. She offers a small sorry, “Hey it’s ok.” Rey smiles at her. “Now I know how to deal with these sorts of folks so let me do the talking.” 

They make their way onto what would be the main street with also served as a market square. Tal looks around wide eyed, she has never been to a place like this. Children rush up to them with open hands. Rey shoos them away with a look of sadness in her eyes. “I use to beg like that as a young child, until I was old enough to scavenge on my own that is.” She leads Talia to what looks like a junk yard. “Wait here.” She watches Rey at the counter for a bit but she feels herself being watched. Glancing around the room she sees a small boy watching her. Rey returns “They have the part we need, but I’m going to need your ring.” Tal glances down at her hand, that ring was her mother’s ring. Talia look up at Rey in horror. 

“Surely there is something else of value.” Rey shakes her head,” It was the ring or he was willing to take you.” Her heartaches as she hands Rey the ring. “I’m sorry; we can try to get it back later. I’m going out back to look at the part, don’t move from this spot.”

Tal remains where she was told trying not to cry at the loss of her mother’s ring when the little boy comes up to her. 

“Can you help me?” Talia kneels down asking the child what’s wrong. “Oh you’re so pretty. I need help, can you help me?” 

“Oh well I have to wait for my friend here.” The little boys face crumples 

“No one will help me. I can’t find my mommy.” The boy sobbed. The poor child she know what it was like to just want your mother. She glances over her shoulder. She could help the boy for a minute Rey would understand. 

“Shh…its ok I’ll help you.” The boy grabs her hand thanking her and pulling her to the street. 

“Whoa wait that does your mother look like?” 

“Oh my mommy is pretty like you, she has nice brown eyes and soft skin just like you.” Well that wasn’t helping 

“When was the last time I you saw her?” 

“Over here, come just over here.” He pulls her down the street. She should have been paying better attention. She should have notice the child was pulling her away from the crowd but it was only when she felt the large hands fall on her shoulder that she realized she was being lead to a trap. 

“Well done boy, you found us a new mother.”


	14. Chapter 14

"Sir we have picked up the tracking beacon of the stole ship. It's in the outer rim. It's in the Tatoo system." He blinks his eyes a few times, how long has been staring out the window hoping for news. How long has he been replaying the past few days trying to pin points exactly where he made mistake concerning Talia. 

"Enter those coordinates we depart immediately."

"Sir.....well sir Ren is not aboard yet." What the devil is he up too now? Get him on the comm.

"Ren we are leaving." 

"Sent me the coordinates now Hux." He voice is different he must of removed his mask. 

"Ren, would it not be wiser to rejoin us?"

"Give me the damn coordinates Hux" his voice is shaky Hux can picture Ren now on his ship trying to contain himself. He isn't doing well you can clearly hear the fury in the man's voice. Hux nods to Mitaka to forward the info. 

"Talia is not to be harmed Ren." He can hear Ren hit buttons and flicking switches. 

"I am not going for your Talia Hux." With that Ren ship jump and is gone. 

"We are ready to hyper jump sir." He places his hand on the nearest console and with a nod the distance specks of light streak. 

******

Rey enters through the back holding the part they need. They would be out if here in no time. They would have to contact Maz, surely they have moved the base after she was taken. She was well aware of the sacrifice Talia has made for them to get this piece. She made a promise to herself she would get the ring back. She looks over but Talia is no longer standing there. She moves quickly to the door scanning the crowd. "Hey did you see where my friend went?" She asked around but no one was helpful. She sees a beggar sitting across the street he looked like he hasn't moved in days. "You," the man cowers slightly as she approaches. "I had a friend with me earlier did you see where she went?" The man shifted he looks at her.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He takes a swig from the bottle. "Sounds like that sort of information should be worth something. Get me a refill and I'll tell you want I know." She didn't have time for this Talia could be in serious trouble.

"You will tell me what you saw." She draws on the force the man’s voice comes out in a monotone.

"One of the kids came and lured your friend out. He took her that way?" The man points down the street. 

"What purpose would a child have to do such a thing?" 

"They are the Red Key raiders the last few years they started working with the slavers. The kid saw an easy mark." Slavers! Rey would hide for days when the slavers showed up on Jakku. They were the nastiest people in the galaxy.

"Well where can I find them?" Rey grabs the guy’s shirt pulling him towards her.

"Heck lady they could be on their way to Mos Eisley by now. How should I know where they are?" Rey releases the man, she hears him cursing her as she head down the street in the direction the beggar first pointed. 

She had to find Talia fast.

******

"Get your hands off me." Talia pulls forward getting the hands off her shoulders. The man is in his forty with shaggy dark unkempt hair with was starting to grey. 

"Well la-de-da boys you hear that accent, we got ourselves a core girl." He pulls the fabric Rey place over Talia's head aggressively off. 

"Oh my boss, look at that," Talia looks around and see two men and the boy that brought her here. "I don't think I've seen skin like that it's like she never been in the sun." 

"She looks soft. I want to touch her." The child reaches for her but the one called boss hits the boys hand away. 

"None of that boy," the boy drops his head, stepping back fearful of the man before her," but you did good this time boy. She's definitely a looker. That prissy accent will drive up the price." He grabs her arm dragging her closer. "Oh my! That is soft." He thumb rubs up and down her skin. "Maybe I'll keep you for myself. I have been looking for a mother for my boy." He smiles down at her. His breath reeks of booze Talia took the opportunity to kick him as hard as she could. When his hand doesn't release her she bites it. 

"Ouch! Why you little bitch." She was expecting the hit but that didn't stop it from sending her to the ground or hurting like hell. The man went to strike her again when the boy stepped in blocking her. 

"No daddy please!" The man stopped hovering over them. 

"Dare, get the restraints on her." The other man steps toward her he was younger maybe in his late teens. 

"Whatever you say boss." She puts up a feeble attempt at a fight but they get the cuffs on her wrists. Boss shovels Dare out if the way attaching the anklets pulling the chain from her arms down. She wouldn't be able to stand without help let alone run with these on. "You had your chance girl, we could have been a nice little family you me and the boy. I would have treated you nice but fine we'll sell ya to the highest bidder instead. "

"Daddy I like this one, she could still be my momma." The man ignores the child.

"Dare, get her in the wagon, you too boy we can be at the market by morning if we leave now."

It was just her and the boy in the back of the wagon. He stares shyly at her for a while. "Maybe daddy will change his mind. You really are pretty. The prettiest I've brought home." He crawled closer. "I really wanted you to be my momma. I've never had one before."

"What's your name?" 

"Bryce." He move closer slowly running his little finger down her arm. "Soft just like a momma should be." 

"Bryce if you help me get these restraints off we could leave you and me." He smiled at her but he's face quickly changes to fear. His hand covers her mouth "Shhh....Daddy will hear you." 

"What's going on back there?" Fabric is pulled back Boss man's face looking down at them. "Boy you go fill jug this with water. Here's the ration card." The boy takes the container. 

"Alone at last," she dodges his hand as he reaches for her face to which he chuckles. "My boy likes you but everyone knows core girls are high maintenance selling you will be for the best. A Hutt will buy you they like there fancy girls or maybe one of the pricy pleasure house. Now I've never been in one myself but I hear there really nice."

"If you’re trying to make me feel better about the situation it's not working." 

"See sassy, outer rim girls would never sass in this situation. It is a shame because you’re something to look at."

"Here daddy" the boy makes his way struggling with the container. "Up you get were leaving I want to get to the market early. We can meet up with the rest of the boy by nightfall tomorrow." The boy climbs in sitting next to her. "Oh and Coreling if I catch you trying to turn my boy against me again you won't have to worry about who buys you, I'll slit your throat and leave your body for the birds." There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that he would. 

The ride was bumpy and uncomfortable. Bryce curled up against her murmuring how he wishes they were keeping her before he dosed off. She pitied the poor kids he clearly just longs for someone the love him. It reminded her of Armie. She imaged him being similar to this child before his father sent him away to military school where they crushed his innocent views to make him into the impeccable soldier that is willing to put aside all emotion to fulfil his duty. She positions herself so she can run her fingers through the boy’s sand filled hair. The boy snuggles closer to her a smile on his face. 

She had no idea what was going to happen tomorrow. She had no idea if Rey was even looking for her. If she was smart she would fix the ship and go. Talia wouldn't blame her. The only thing she is sure of is this small child maybe the only person in the foreseeable future that genuine wants to treat her kindly so she would that it. 

When Bryce wakes she would tell him stories about her brother Liam and the neighbor boy Hux. She tells him about going up on Arkanis with all the rain. She tells him about it all, the reunion of old friends, the memory loss, and the strange girl with the force. She just wanted someone to hear her story before she sold off. 

"That's when I meet you." The boy looks at her in wonder. The wagon comes to a halt. "We're here enough story time."

"Oh daddy please I want this one for a momma." The boy begs. 

"Shut it boy," grabbing her chains dragging her out of the wagon. 

"Goodbye Bryce, I hope you find a mother."

"Oh a core accent, that is rare." She is place in front of…. well to be honest she wasn’t sure what species this creature was. He looked her up and down. "Special skills?"

"She says work for the resistance and was a first order prisoner that escaped that's all I know. Oh and she's from some uppity family." So boss man was listening the whole time. The creature marks on a data pad. 

"Personal sale or with today's lot?"

"With the lot I don't have all day." The creature nods to a droid and it injects something in her arm. It appeared to be some sort of information data chip cause after the creature scanned her arm. 

"Good here sir your receipt card, bring this to the vendor after the sale to collect your credits. Her code number is listed at the top, 1080-311. All sale start this afternoon after the Hutt's arrive."

"Droid take this one to be prepared." With that Talia is dragged away. She's taken to a cleansing area the creature circles her taking notes about her body while she's cleaned a medical droid runs scans and test. She's given a rather revealing outfit to wear. It consisted of a white bra with gold ascents. The pants were gold sheer really why bother you can clear see the underpants that match the bra under. Her hair is done in a braid. They even applied make up. 

"Now into the line Coreling." He commanded as she's chained you a Twi'lek that didn't look older that fifteen. The girl trembles beside her. “My name is Numa,” She whispers “Slavers too me from my home three…no four weeks ago.” A crowd is starting to gather potential buyers walk up and down the line inspecting them. Talia would snap at all the ones that attempted to touch or engage her in any way. 

When the auction started the poor girl was barely able to stand. “Numa, worrying does no good. Your goal is to survive. You can do it this.” The girl looks at her with frightened eyes as she’s pulled up on the stage. Talia has butterflies in her stomach as she watches her being sold knowing her turn is next. 

“We have something very special in store for you today, we have ourselves a Coreling.” She is pulled up on the stage. She stand tall and proud hell she even did her best to look down on everyone in the audience if they wanted a snobby core girl hell she was going to give them one. The bidding was fast and it was hard for her to follow. It was remarkable fast how she went from a lady to a slave with nothing more than a word…Sold! She was being led off the stage not even really sure who actually purchased her or for what amount. She was place in a holding area where she was told she would remain until her new master collected her. 

So now she waits…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit longer then normal. 
> 
> I didn't want to make two chapters of pre-sale for our poor Talia. I figure like a band aid just get it over with


	15. Chapter 15

When the Finalizer arrived at the location provide by the tracking beacon Hux was less than hopeful. “Well sir there are a few options nearby.” Mitaka says 

“Message Ren see where he is.” Maybe he used some of his force magic to locate the girls. The ship was damaged they would require repairs. They wouldn’t be able to get far. 

“Excuse me Sir.” He hears a meek voice behind him. He turns to find a young technician standing there a data pad hugged to her chest. “Um…sir the beacon has been reactivated.” She holds the data pad out to him. Sure enough the beacon was flashing on the planet Tatooine. He thrust the data pad at Mitaka “Take us to this location immediately.” Talia on some desert shit whole planet surround by scoundrels and slavers. What was the stupid would be jedi thinking? That was no place for her. Then again her last home was on the resistance bases. Tatooine would actually be a step up from that he thinks to himself.

“Sir should I inform Commander Ren of the location.” That was the last thing he needed Ren killing or chasing away any possible leads. 

“Give him the planet not the exact location of the beacon. We will do the preliminary search. Have my ship and a group of my elites ready. I am going planet side.” With that he exits the bridge making his way to the hanger.

The Finalizer hovers over a small desert town. The civilians are torn between mixer of fear and awe at the star destroyer. They follow the beacon’s signal to a small shop. The devise can be seen sitting behind the counter. “Well look at all the customers. What can I do for you?”

“I am looking for two girls.”

“Two girls, one’s not enough eh?” he laughs, “Well you’re in the wrong place guy. I don’t tell pleasure girls here but maybe I should more money in that I think.” He chuckles Hux is not the slightest bit amused. 

“This girls would have had Coruscanti accents. They would have been looking for replacement.” The man starts laughing

“Yeah I had those two girls in here earlier only one did the talking. They got themselves a replacement hyper drive. They must have needed it pretty bad.” The man chuckled pulling out a ring from behind the counter. “Haven’t even got it valued yet but I bet it is worth a brand new hyper drive not the second hand piece they got from me.” He chuckles darkly. ”Or maybe core girls are so stupid they don’t even realize the value in their pretty like baubles out here.” Hux recognized that ring.

“May I see that?” The man smiles handing it cross the counter. Hux turns the small ring in his palm. He has held this ring like this before. There had been a break in the rain that day. Liam or Talia one of them thought it would be fun to jump into the pond. Talia cautiously set her ring by the towels. Her father had given it to her that year saying she was finally old enough to wear her mother’s ring. She was so proud of it she was showing it to everyone. He doesn’t know what he was thinking but his younger self thought it would be funny to hide it. Well it did start out funny watching her looking though the towel but when she falls on her hands and knees search the ground with large tears in her eyes begging them to help her find it. It became very unfunny fast. The ring burned in his pocket as he pretend to help search. He couldn’t bring himself to confess to taking it. Talia searched the ground until it became too dark and Liam forced her to return to the house. Telling her it would be fine, they would fine the ring, and dad would understand all way she sobs in Liam’s arms. The next morning he heads over early and presents Talia the ring along with a well fabricated tale on how he found it early this morning. Talia looked at him with wonder and awe, her hero. He was reward with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Where did this women go after that?”

“The one that didn’t speak to me was lured from my shop well we got the part out back. Her little friends was very upset about it too. She is probably died or on her way to the slave market by now. Stupid girl.” Hux has he gun drawn. The man becomes very helpful at this point, show the video of Talia and a young boy. The clearly panic Rey hurrying out in search of her friend. 

“Where would that boy take the woman?”

“How am I supposed to know that?” Hux pushes the barrel of his gun into his temple. “Fine, fine the kid’s name is Bryce and his father deals with the slave trade. If they took the girl they would be in Mos Eisley. The auction will be starting soon; it always takes place in the afternoon.”

“Thank you for your cooperation.”Hux holsters his weapon and turn to leave with his troops

“Wait my ring!” the man calls

“I am confiscating this ring.” Hux said slipping it into his breast pocket.

“Whoa that ring is my property now. I don’t know who you think you are but you can’t just come into my shop and take from me.” Hux looked up at the man’s outraged face. Somewhere on this planet Talia’s walking around missing something she holds dear to her heart and this man is responsible for that pain. That was not acceptable. 

“AR-1276 and 91, burn this place to the ground then rejoin the Finalizer.”

“Sir” he hears the man cursing. As his troops set to work. 

“Take me to Mos Eisley and make haste.” He climb aboard his transport. 

This city was larger than the last. He decided to have more troops deployed down to assist in the search. When he arrived the slave market was closing. He saw no signs of Talia. There was a fight scheduled that evening there was a good chance that the sellers and buyers would remain behind to place some wagers. Hux searches from local watering hole to the next with nothing but a name. 

The fight would be starting soon and Hux had not come any closer to find Talia other than the ring in his pocket. He also notices that he was being trailed but a local.

“Bring me the child.” He says to him man. The kid puts up a little fight but stops and starts at Hux with big eyes. 

“You’re him aren’t you?” His voice barely over a whisper, “You gotta be! Have you come to save her?” 

“What did you say boy?”

“I said you’re him aren’t you? You’re Armie?” Well it’s not everyday someone uses his first name let alone a smiling filthy little child. “My daddy is at the fight and I saw you and I knew it had to be you. You look just like I thought you would. She told me all about you. Are you here to save her?”

“She? Are you referring to Talia?” The boy nods sadly. “You’re the child she followed. Where is she?” Hux snaps, grabbing the child so that he can’t make an escape. “Where is she?” The child whimpered balling over in his arms.

“Daddy sold her, “the boy wailed. “I just wanted a new mother. She was just how a mother is supposed to be too.”

“Sold to whom?” the boy shrugs. 

“It happens pretty fast. I saw a few of the Hutt’s bidding. The owner of the pleasure house too. The fancy one. He’s the one running the fight tonight. He’s very rich. The last I saw her she was being taken to the holding cells it’s over there by the platform in that big building. She could be there if her new owner is at the fight.” The child is pointing at the largest building in the area at the far end of the street. He starts heading toward the building, his hand circled around the boy’s arm. He only got a few steps when an explosion rocked the ground. The troops form a tight circle around him as chaos ensues. Visibility went down immensely from the dirt kicked up from the blast. It now hung in the air. People were scattering, tramping one another to put space between them and the blast zone. As he gets closer there is sizable hole in the wall, the slaves that survived the blast are making breaks for their freedom. He would need more man to try and contain this mayhem.

In the blanket of dust there is one extremely distinguishable red light in the distance. Ren!


	16. Chapter 16

She wasn’t alone long soon her new little friend Numa was brought in by her new owner Talia presumed that was who the man was. “Hold her well I go to the fight.” The man tosses a small bag to the jailer. She seems relieved when she see Talia. She rushed forward wrapping her arms around her. “I am to be a dancer. That man who bought me has a cantina and he said the men need her for entertainment. I only dance he said he doesn’t sell flesh. It….it could be worse. I am so relieved it isn’t a pleasure house. Who buy you?”

“I don’t know yet. I was brought straight here.” 

“Your new master didn’t appraise you first…..that is odd, maybe he bought many and just hasn’t got to you yet. Maybe it was one of the Hutt’s. I pray for you, it is not a pleasure house.” She did some sort of jester with her hands. Talia was tempted to tell her to save her prayers for those that truly needed them.

“I bought you.” Kylo Ren stands outside the cage.

“You!” He turns his masked head. 

“You cost me a pretty sum of credits too slave.” 

“Rey isn’t here and if she was smart she would have left a while ago.” A mechanical laugh leaves his mask

“What a fickle friend she is. Leaving you to be sold into slavery. Which friends like that you don’t need enemies.” 

“So what’s the grand plan, Ren?” 

“Master, you shall call me master, Slave. If you must know I will use you for bait to lure Rey back but until then I will dangle you in front of Hux just out of his reach taunting him. It will be the most fun I’ve had in years watching him worry about what I am doing to his precious Talia.” 

“You are a sad, wretched person aren’t you? “ A growl leave Ren as he raises his hand. Talia feels as if an invisible hand is squeezing her neck. She looks shocked, her fingers claw at her neck as if she was trying to remove a non-existent hand but nothing works until he drops his arm. Talia crumples to the ground gasping for air. 

“Watch your mouth slave. I am not a forgiving master. Hold her until I return.” He commands the jailer before stomping out. Numa falls down next to her. 

“Maybe I should have prayed for a pleasure house. Your new master seems retched.” Numa looks after Ren then back to her. “It will be ok.” She pats her back but her eyes clearly show she is lying. She doesn’t believe for one minute that Talia has been bought by a good master. 

“Jailer sir please can you get water for her.” Talia expected the jailer to refuse but Numa had such a sweetness to her it would be like refusing a baby sister. The jailer returned with tin glasses with water. Feeling the cool water going down her throat was both painful and soothing. She and Numa sit in silence for a while. Man keep converging outside the door talking excitedly with the jailer. “They are talking about the fight tonight. Who they are betting on.” Numa whispers. “That man with his arms full of med kits is to help clean up the fighters afterwards.” The voice start to rises. One man shovel the other and the supplies fall all around. Talia pulls one kit over concealing it behind her back. Numa giving her an odd look as she moves forward handing the others that full into the holding area back to the man. “Half the guards are already drunk before the fight. Tonight will not be a safe place for anyone. Why are you going to do with that?” She points to the box behind Talia. A small spreads on Talia’s face. 

“Numa my dear if this is truly a standard med kit I’m going to teach you something very interesting that can be done with bacta.” 

“Bacta?” 

“Bacta is highly flammable and with a little ingenuity it can do some pretty fun stuff.” She pops open the box and there it is a full canister of bacta. “Numa hand me your cup. I’m going to teach you something really cool.” 

It was crude but it would do the job. The guard outside had disappeared, in fact other than the slaves there didn’t seem to be anyone around. Everyone must be at the fight. “Ok Numa I just need to find a way to set it off. 

“Talia! Talia!” Rey! Where the hell is she? Talia pulls herself up to a small barred window. “Oh Star’s Talia I am so glad I found you. I have been worried sick.” 

“Rey, You have to look out Kylo Ren is here. He bought me.” Rey made a face that made Talia smile 

“It’s ok I’m going to get you out of there. Hold on I’ll think of something. Maybe I can manipulate the guard at the main door.” 

“Wait Numa hand me the bacta. Use this Rey you just have to find a way to ignite it.” She hands the crude bacta bomb down. “Be careful it’s not stable but it’s the best I could do. Oh don’t be too close when it goes. I’m only eyeballed the measurements I’m not sure how big it’s going to be.” 

“Ok back away from the wall and I’ll see what I can do.” Minutes past as you are hunched over Numa trying your best to shield her from what is about to come. 

“Cover your ears and close your eyes tight Numa. Once it’s done stay close to me. You can come with us, Rey and I can take you away from here.”

“I will be free?” She looks up at you with awe

“You will be free. Now head down” The sound was deafening, the ground shook, Numa hugged her arms around your middle as the far wall disappeared and the air filled with dust and rubble. It took Talia a feel minute to regain her bearings and pull Numa up. Talia quietly splits two piece of fabric from the sheer material covering her legs showing Numa to cover her mouth and nose with it. Through the dust Talia can see the figure of Rey waiting for them in the hole they had just created. As she regained her hearing Talia could hear the other slaves begging to be released. Their cell door had been popped open with the blast. “Rey, Rey take her.” Talia pulls on the door running down the hall to the poor jailer down on the floor.

“Talia, Talia come on we have to go.” Rey calls to her Numa was now clinging to Rey. 

“I’m not leaving them in here.” She crawls over the unconscious jailer removing his key card she runs down the hall swapping all the doors as she goes. The hall fills with slaves making a break for freedom. 

Rey hovers by the hole. “Come on Talia!” They run out into the streets visibility is low people falling over each other, children screaming, it was pure chaos. “Our ship is this way!” Talia and Rey both hold hands with Numa trying to stay together. 

That was when you saw it. The eerie red glow in the mist. You push Rey and Numa down behind a booth. “Talia!” The eerie mechanical voice rings through the crowd. 

“Stay here, he doesn’t know you’re here. I’ll lead him away.” You grab Numa’s face, “Rey will take care of you.”

“Talia no.” But she drops Numa’s hand and start running. 

“You’ll have to catch me Kylo Ren.” She yelled hoping over the fallen people leading the man away from Rey. She moves into the crowd of panicked people. Keep moving, keep moving was all she would repeat in her head. A glance over her shoulder which was a mistake. Kylo Ren was literally tossing people out of the way with nothing other than a flick of his wrist. 

“Talia!” She looks ahead and see Armie in the middle of the street. He was there in the middle of all this for her. Wait was that Bryce? She didn’t have time to think about it too much “ARMIE!” she screamed as she was pulled backwards, it was that same feeling as earlier when she was choked.   
“You are a very naughty slave, Talia.” Ren whispers in her ear has his big hand wraps around the back of her neck. She wiggles and squirms trying to break his hold. 

“REN!” Armie yells. “Hand her over now.”

“This mischievous little slave belongs to me, General. I have a bill of sale right here. She is mine now.” 

“The hell she is, hand her over.” 

“Sorry Hux but I have a slave that needs to learn her place.” Ren starts to pull her back

“REN! You will release her this instant or I will shot you where you stand.” Hux has drawn his sidearm. 

“Easy General.” Talia’s scream fills the air as Ren holds his saber far too close to her arm. A look of horror fills Armie’s face. “She is mine to do with what I will. Don’t make me prove my point further Hux. It would be a shame to burn that delicate skin.” 

Talia had never see Armie look so upset, his face crumpled as Ren turned her heaving her up on his shoulder.

“Ren stop wait.” Hux pleaded but Ren doesn’t break stride as her carries her away. She soon loses sight of Armie in the dust cloud she and Rey created.


	17. Chapter 17

She was unceremoniously dropped in a seat on the ship. “That was fun!” A mechanically chuckle filters through the mask. He leaves for a moment to returning without his mask a batch patch in hand. Talia flinch away from in as he moves to apply it to her arm. “Hey don’t be mad at me! He made me to do. This is Hux’s fault not mine.” With surprising gentleness he cleans and bandages her arm. “Imagine he pulled a gun me. What a fool! I really don’t see the attraction. Just between you and me you can do better. Now strap in my little slave girl. We have a scavenger to lure out and a General to annoy! “With that he moves over to the pilot seat and activates the control panel. “Oh well done with that bomb. That was bacta right I have heard of bacta bomb but they don’t work like that.” 

“Well bacta by itself will heal and alcohol disinfects mix them together and nothing happens right? It’s only when they are heated together. That’s when the chemical reaction happens. I misjudge my amounts a bit back there I hadn’t meant it to be so large.”

“Well it was primitive but effective.” There was a long silence as she sat wondering exact this guy had planned. Poor Armie he must be so mad right now.

“In truth I really don’t have a plan. I reached the market just as you were being pulled on the stage. You looked down your nose at them all. It was hilarious and increased the bidding. I wasn’t lying you cost me a small fortune. It was three of us in the end. One of the Hutts, I can’t remember is name but he’s the cousin of Jabba. He gave up first but this really sleazy pleasure house operator, he was really interested!” He leers over at you. 

“I’m I supposed to be grateful? Are you expecting a thank you?” Well think again buddy because you’re not getting one. 

“Seeing how you would have been on your back at this very moment well the slim ball had his way with you, yes a little gratitude with be nice. Trust me I saw into his mind and he would not have been kind. He would have broken you down bit by bit until you were only a shadow of yourself.” Does this mean he’s not going to hurt her? Again he seemed to pick the unasked question from the air. “Oh I will definitely hurt you if you don’t cooperate.” Another silence falls between them. 

“You seem to know things you shouldn’t. Why didn’t Armie just tell me the truth?” 

“You think I would go looking around in that guy’s head for fun! No thanks, hard pass on that.” She could see the Finalizer in the distance but Kylo wasn’t heading for it. ”Where are we going?”

“Well I can’t take you back there. Hux would snatch you back the first moment I left you alone. I’m taking you someplace special. Which reminds me,” he raises he hand and panic fills her gut. “Light out or it will ruin the surprise. Sweet dreams sunshine!” Then everything went black.

*****

Hux was in a state of outraged shock as Ren disappeared with Talia over his shoulder which didn’t improve when he returned to the Finalizer only to find that Ren had not returned. 

“Pick up the comm Ren!” He had call three times to no avail. They could not track his ship well he was in hyperspace. Who knows where he’s going with her. 

“Oh hey Hux, how are you? You sound upset.” He sarcastic voice was enough to make Hux want to puke. 

“Bring Talia back right now.” 

“Bring back who? Oh are you referring to my new property? I haven’t named her yet. I don’t care for the name Talia. Maybe I’ll call her Maratelle. I know how much you like that name.”

“Ren this is not funny. Talia sweetness can you hear me?” Is she alright by the stars if he hurts her again he will find a way to kill that man. 

“I’m afraid she’s having a nap poor thing is all tuckered out. It’s probably for the best. I have lots of work for my new slave.” 

“Ren so help me I will go to the Super Leader.” No, no he wouldn’t go to the Supreme Leader. That wouldn’t help Talia even if he did make Ren release her it wouldn’t be to him. Who knows what the Supreme Leader would decide to do with her.   
“Lie! Face it Hux there is nothing you can do other then what I want you to do. Ren out.” The comm goes died. 

It was later that evening when Hux was half way through a bottle of whiskey that his data pad dinged with an incoming message. An image of Talia curled up in Ren’s arms her head tucked into his chest Ren resting his chin on the top of her head, a message below read:

Proof of life.

Don’t worry I’ll keep her warm for you.

Nighty night 

R 

“Kriffing ass!” The glass in is hand sails across the room shattering against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short chapter this time.   
> Sorry for the delay people


	18. Chapter 18

“Time to wake up sleepy head.” Talia wakes with a jolt, her heart hammering in her chest. Where is she? What’s going on? Her eyes have to adjust to the red haze that now fills the glass view before her. Was she in a volcano? She could see lave shouting up in the air at a distance; thank the stars it’s at a distance. She turns her head to the left to see an ominous looking castle. The obsidian towers looking foreboding against the red and black back drop, as a red river of lava flows straight through it! Where the hell is she?

“Welcome to Mustafar,” He beckons her to follow him. They descended the ramp of the ship. Boy is it hot even hotter than Tatooine. “Isn’t she something? You should feel quiet lucky Talia. Not everyone can say they have been to Darth Vader’s Castle. This is my birth right. I can sometime feel his energy in this place.” Ren calls over his should to her and she walks behind him taking in the mammoth castle.

“What am I doing here?” He doesn’t answer her; he merely looks at her like she was asking a stupid question. Two large doors open at what would be the grand entrance. 

“Welcome Home, my Lord” The oldest man Talia has ever seen is bows before them. His eyes look at her from under his hood. 

“Vanee, I have brought home my new slave girl.” Talia gives the back of Ren’s head a hateful stare. 

“I see master. I will fetch the iron right away. Shall I have her chained to your bed?” Ren turns to look at her then. The old man thinks you’re a pleasure slave! True you were dressed in this ridiculously revealing outfit but really! 

“I don’t know the idea of her chained to my bed is appealing but for now get her cleaned up and feed. I will have to think on how to use her first.” Ren starts marching off. “Oh and Talia don’t think about running off. You wouldn’t survive long out there and as much fun as it would be too crush Hux with the news that his beloved Talia is dead. I really don’t want to upset Rey. So try to behave yourself.” 

“My Lord Ren has never brought home a slave girl before.” Vanee informs her looking her up and down, Talia straightens herself up she may be half dressed but she is a lady none the less. 

“He hasn’t brought home one now either.” She needs to set this old guy straight. Ren may have bought her but she was no slave, much less his pleasure slave!

“Of course I could tell right away just from your demeanor and poise that you were not born into slavery. Come now; let us go get you cleaned up. Slave or not my orders were clear.” The old man leads you down a hallway. You were surprised he was remarkable quick on his feet for such an old guy.” 

 

Back on the Finalizer Hux was exiting an interrogation cell. Not that any real information was being sought. He removes his now blood stained gloves discarding them. He had taken great pleasure in killing the man that kidnapped and sold Talia.  
“What about the boy, sir?” The troop stands at attention. Hux moves to the next room. The boy sits curled up in the corner; part of him pitied the child. He was nothing more than a product of circumstance but this boy too aided in his loss of Talia to the deranged man. What to do? The boy had told him that Talia had been caring towards him. She was always so kind hearted to those below her station. It would upset her if he harmed the boy. “Have the boy cleaned up and sent to the academy.” Perhaps he can build himself into a half decent soldier. 

He is half way to the bridge when his assistant finds him. “Sir, it’s your father.” 

“Tell him I will call him back.” Father has been calling relentlessly concerning Talia’s return.

“Um Sir, your father has just landed in dock G.” He does his best to contain his shock. 

“Very well,” This couldn’t be good.

“Armitage,” His father calls, his inside cringes at his father’s tone. “It is absolutely deplorable that I have to come all the way here to fetch Talia myself.” 

“Father, we should discuss this in private.” Armitage says in a much quieter tone than his fathers.

“Nonsense I do not mean to move from this spot. Go fetch Talia, Liam has returned to the family home, Referus Startious has agreed to the marriage.” Hux holds back a shudder at the thought of that old man touching Talia. This of course did not go unnoticed to his father. “Referus may not be a young man but he was a fine Imperial Officer in his day and a great personal friend. I have explained to him about Talia somewhat reckless tendency and I believe he is more than capable in maintaining control of the girl. He also has a son for his first marriage so creating an heir will not be a priority. Though having a young beautiful wife I think we should expect some children to be procured for this union. Now stop being difficult and bring Talia to me.” 

“She is not here.” 

“I beg your pardon.” His father’s tone took on a dangerous note. 

“There was a……. mishap. Perhaps we should go somewhere more private to discuss this.” 

“Please tell me you did not kill her.” 

“No…no of course not. I would never harm Talia. This is all Ren’s fault.” Hux tell the entire story…”Now the force wielding psychopath has Talia somewhere locked away, using her to torment me. ” 

“I see.” The look in his father’s eyes was one he was all too familiar with, failure. Without another word his father turns and returns to his ship. 

 

She was given a small meal and taken to be cleaned. After her shower she was given a new outfit that was similar to her slave dress only red. She had to wonder why this would be here of all place. From what Vanee said Ren didn’t bring home slave girls…..the old man must of notice her puzzlement. “Well child, Lord Vader did have a few girls here for his needs. He took good care of his girls but never could anyone replace his beloved.” Vanee motions to a portrait on the wall of a beautiful woman Talia assume was his wife. There castle walls where filled with them. Every few steps there was this woman’s likeness. 

“Is she ready?” Ren asks from the doorway he walks in slowly his hands behind his back. She feels self-conscious as the man looks her up and down. “Well done Vanee. I haven’t been about to get the image from my head thanks to Vanee.” He releases his arm from behind his back to reveal a set of gold chains accompanied with a collar. ”Come now pet.” She moves back only to find the Vanee is already there to hold her in place. “No need to make this complicated.” Ren extends his hand and it feels like her muscles locked up, she can’t move. Ren moves forward, Vanee was lifting up her hair making her neck easier to access. “Shhh, it’s ok.” Ren whispers. “It’s not going to hurt.” She fells the cool metal against her skin and hears the sound of the clasp. “See that didn’t hurt now did it.” As suddenly as the muscle freeze happened it stopped and she could move again. She was in a state of stock as she reaches up her fingers clawing at the lock. Her pleas to have it removed ignored by both men. Ren actual dismissed Vanee and the old man vanished down the hallway. Ren moves forward give the chain a gentle tug. When she doesn’t move he tugs hard cause her to stumble forward to keep upright. “I suggest you walk pet or I will drag you.” She didn’t doubt for one second that he wouldn’t be true to his word to drag her along behind him. 

They arrive in a bedroom where he orders her up on the bed. Fear filling her gut. Stars was he going to rape her? “Relax Talia, just get on the bed.” He feeds her chain through a loop locking it so she had very little movement. She could move around the bed but she didn’t think she could get down to the floor without the collar choking her. She sees a flash that blinds her. “Good, you look terrified,” Then another flash. What is going on? “Good, now I want you to pull on the chain like your try to get free.” Another flash. “Come on Talia, I want some good photos to send to Hux.” PHOTO! He dressed her up chained her to a bed to take photos! Another flash. “Oh you look angry! I like it.” This continues for a bit. Then Ren moves forward. “One more shot to take.” He moves onto the bed, Talia tries to crawl as far from him as she came but Ren pull the chain choking her as she is dragged back to the center of the bed. She has one hand on her collar the other she balled up as she tries to hit Ren. This makes him smile as he grabs it easily overpowering her. He moves his head forward his nose brushing hers and flash. Ren releases her. “Oh he’s going to love that one!” Ren is off the bed, the lights turn on and he flick through the photos just taken. “Oh well done Talia. This is fantastic.” He sound almost gleeful which is a frightening sound coming from that man. 

“Ok we can take that off now.” With a wave the clasp undoes around her neck.” These will be your room for now. I’m locking you in so here’s a data pad with some books. The refresher is over there. Oh and there are some cloths in the closet that should fit you.” Without another word he sweeps from the room leaving a rather confused but thankful Talia alone.


	19. Chapter 19

Everything was slowly crumbling in his finger. Who know what father would do with the knowledge that Talia was now being held by Ren. Knowing father there were only two logical approaches, he would either approach Ren or he could go to the Supreme Leader about returning Talia to her newly arranged marriage. 

Hux completed his day trying to figure out what he could do to get Talia back safe under his control. He could keep Talia from father, he would marry her immediate on her return, ending all this nonsense of her marrying Startious. Surely she would find him a preferable alterative. He just needed to get her back. The Scavenger she was the one thing Ren would exchange for. She was on Tatooine he would set guards at every port with an arrest on sight command. She would not leave that planet unless it was on a shuttle to him. 

Hux has returned to his quarters only to find that he is too restless to even attempt sleep. He goes to his office to busy himself with time tables and supply request. He had just finished approving a request for more medical supplies when his comm sounded. He glances at it lying on the corner of his desk. This late it could be an emergency call but his instincts are tell him it’s Ren. He mentally tries to prepare himself for whatever fresh torture the retched man has instore for him, but no amount of planning could prepare him for what awaited him. The images of Talia in a scandalously clad outfit that made the slave girl outfit he last saw her in look modest now floods his screen. He was instantly torn between outrage and well arousal. His desire to both cover her combatted with his more primal desire of longing to touch her. If he was a fanciful man he could have lost himself in this images. It was then that the last photo arrives that was enough to make any potential fantasy vanish. Ren crawling towards her, touching her but it’s the clear look of fear in Talia’s face that was enough to send his heart into a panic. The message beneath reading, Sleep well I know we will. 

Ren’s comm beeps repeatedly,” Pick up you insufferable bastard.” 

“Now, now there’s no need for name calling. Besides you’re the only bastard here.” Kriffing asshole. “What can I do for you Hux? You disturbing my private time.”

“If you touched her I swear the moment I see you I will shoot you in the head.” Ren seems to lay back yawning. “She is my slave, I will do what I want with her but to show you that she’s alright here hold on. I’ll let you talk to her.” He rises clearly he was lying in bed. The scene now shows walls 

“Ren! Ren! Kriffing answer me!” He hears a door open and a voice of an old man. 

“I’m sorry master your young slave is sleeping. Shall I wake her?” He can only see the wall as these two talk. “No let her rest.” He hears the elderly voice again. “Oh Master is so kind to allow the girl to rest and regain her strength. So kind.”

“Ren, Ren!”Hux can’t stand this but what options does he have? “Oh Vanee I was a bit rough with her, the poor thing need a bit of time to recover; beside she had fulfilled my needs for the time being.” 

“REN!” 

“Hux sorry was distracted by my servant. Talia is sleeping” He smirks, “Seems I tucker her out. So maybe tomorrow we can arrange a little talk with her. That is if I don’t tire her out again. Nighty night Hux.” The comm goes black. Hux sits at his desk trying to control his breathing while all out rage fills him. 

 

Ren enters with an air of contentment. Talia had fashioned an outfit out Ren’s oversized cloths and was now watching so Coruscantian base soap story on his halopad. “What’s so funny?” She asked looking at Ren and Vanee even the old man had a slight smile on his face. 

“Those photos are just reaping there rewards.” His smirk grow into a smile. Oh so he was torturing Armie again. 

“How long are you planning on keeping me here?” He smirk melts away looking at her darkly

“As long as is needed.” He moves forward straightening his posture his hand fold behind his back. “Is there anything you require?” His chin tilts upward so that he looks down his nose at her. “I’m fine.” With that he left. 

 

That was three days ago. Vanee delivered her three meals a day. Once a day Ren would appear and ask if she required anything then she was alone. She tried to keep herself busy with the data pad and books but the solitude was starting to settle in. So much so that when Vanee brought in her lunch that day she starting questioning him endless about the castle, the planet, even his master. Vanee seems to enjoy having someone to converse with as well. He was more than willing to share his knowledge of all things except his master. Any questions concerning Ren were quickly side stepped. He would speak a little of his former master the infamous Darth Vader. 

“I never had the honor of meeting Lady Vader though it is the one time I can ever recall sorrow in my old master.” Lunch had been over for hours but she had managed to keep Vanee here talking. 

“What happened to her?” 

“Oh it was a tragedy. She was carrying Lord Vader’s children at the time of her death……” 

“What is going on in here?” The door bust open Ren marches in looking between the two of you. Vanee drops into a bow. “Vanee it is nearly supper what are you still doing in here?” 

“Sorry master, I was just leaving.” He grabs the tray and again with shocking speed for his age exits the room. Now it was just you and Ren as the room fills with an awkward silence. 

“I don’t like you distracting Vanee from his duties.” Ren spoke first. 

“Noted do talk to Vanee.” You were expecting his to ask his normal daily question but instead he studies you. “What are you here for more photos?” 

“No I received a message from Brendol Hux. It would appear your brother has selected a husband for you. He is demanding your return.” Liam that jerk. She was going to punch him right in the face when she saw him. Ren smirked, he likely read her mind. “So now I need to decide want to do with you.” He paces in front of you. “Do I give you back to Hux? Let him deal with his father.” He turns looking back at you “Do I give you to your brother.” 

“Maybe you should see if this new husband will reimburse you for my slave cost.” Hopefully this would be husband would see the extra cost and back out. Ren stops pacing and looks at you as if you were on to something. 

“Interesting idea I have to decide quickly Brendol has threatened to go to my master. Then this game would be up.” With that he sweeps from the room. She walked over to the window overlooking the river of lava she wasn’t sure she was comfortable with her life being viewed as a game. 

 

Hux wasn’t sure how he managed to get through the last three days. Ren hadn’t contacted him since the last conversation and wasn’t taking any of his calls. There hasn’t been any sign of the Scavenger on Tatooine either. Hux was low, lower than when his Starkiller base as destroyed. 

He was on the bridge when Ren sent his next message and he didn’t dare take it in front of everyone. He makes his way to his office. “Hux I had an interesting message from you father yesterday. He wants me to give him my slave girl; so she can marry some old guy. So know I have you wanting my slave girl, your father wanting my slave girl. There is the matter that if I do hand her over to either of you I will be out twenty thousand credits. So I decide that whoever can pay for her can have her.”

“Ren you know I don’t have that kind of money.” Not yet one day when he had control of the galaxy then he would have the credits to pay ten times over for Talia. 

“That is my offer. There will be no negotiations on the price.” Ren has that stupid crooked sneer on him face. 

“I will find you Rey to exchange.” Ren’s smirk falls, “I would expect those terms.” Thank the stars there was hope. “I will return to the Finalizer in two days. If you don’t have Rey then Talia will either be returned to Brendol for the credits or maybe I’ll keep her. I find her very satisfactory as my slave.” 

“I will find Rey.” Hux would have his troops tear Tatooine apart if he must. 

“Happy hunting General. See you in two days.” Hux looks out his window down on the desert planet. The planet looking so peaceful from here but that was all going to change. He would send every available soldier to search, they would leave no stone unturned. He messages his Captain if there was one person that he could trust to oversee this job it was Phasma. 

“Happy hunting indeed!”


	20. Chapter 20

The door burst open, “Good news!” Ren comes marching in Vanee two steps behind carrying a large box. “Today is the day!” A styling droid rolls in too. 

“What more pictures? Really?” She sets her book down on the table. 

“No silly, we return today to your marriage and look I found you a dress.” He seemed rather proud of this fact. Vanee set the box down on the bed, she is almost scared to see what Ren has picked out for her to wear. When she doesn’t move forward fast enough Ren release an exasperated sigh and opens the box. Inside she sees shimmering white silk, the dress itself is plain but quite beautiful in its simplicity. 

“One of my favourite photos of my mother she wore a design similar to this.” His mother! He spoke with such a softness in his voice she couldn’t help but smile. Big bad Kylo Ren loves his mommy. It’s a refreshing thought. Of course, sensing her thoughts his attitude abruptly changes. “Just put the dress on! We depart in an hour. Vanee sees if you can do something with her hair and makeup.” He leans in. “We need to make her look pretty for old man Startious.” With that, he sweeps dramatically from the room. 

“Hurry miss we don’t have time to dawdle if Master Ren says he’s leaving in an hour we must hurry.” Vanee worked fast and with fifteen minutes to spare she now stood before the mirror. Her hair tastefully styled in an up due, “To show off her elegant neckline.” Vanee said as he pinned away. The markup too was done simply, neutral shades for the eyes, rosy blush for the checks. The lips Vanee seem to debate on colour. He was coinciding a red when Ren walked by and told him to stick to the neutral colours. 

“Hux doesn’t like ostentatious women, I don’t think he likes the competition.” He smirks at his comment when you roll your eye she scoffs. “Come on, he’s the most pretentious man in the order!” 

“Followed closely by you.” Vanee’s cracked a small smile

“O my I will miss you, young lady. Master, I think she is ready.” 

“Miss her like a headache.” Ren murmured as he moved forward looking her over. “It’s missing something.” He disappears and returns, “It’s something old and borrowed. I will be getting this back.” He pulled out a gold necklace with a large ruby dangling it. Ren places it around your neck. “It once belonged to the Queen of Naboo. Something new is the dress, now something blue……” he looks around the room turn with a smirk. “I can just force choke Hux and he can be your something blue.” 

“That’s not funny.” He chuckled shaking his head.

“Fine then but I have nothing blue, I guess this marriage is doomed.” 

“Oh, it is but not because you're lacking a colour.” All joking melts away as she looks at her reflection and the reality starts to settle in. She was getting married and there wasn’t a damn thing she could do to stop it.

“Come on let’s go.” Vanee sees them as Ren’s ship, her impending doom only grows as they lift off. 

 

“Sir we have searched every village every outpost there is no sign of the female, Rey of Jakku.” He glances at his captain’s reflection in the glass as he continues to stare down at Tatooine. Ren was due to arrive today with Talia; he was out of time.

“I will tell you yet again Captain, it is impossible that she is not there. Since our arrival, there have been no unauthorized departures.” Phasma was not one to easily accept failure he knows she would not have returned here empty handed if she truly thought the girl was there but that wasn’t a comfort.

“General, I am aware but I don’t know what to tell you. The girl is not there!” She has to be, this makes no sense. He starts to pace like a caged animal. She has to be there……he needs her. She was accustomed to desert life perhaps she has ventured into the badlands; maybe but on an unfamiliar planet that was still very risky.

Think Armitage; She isn’t on the planet but she can’t leave…….the only ships leaving the plane our transports from the Finalized. He stops dead, “She aboard the ship.” He turns to Phasma, “Search this vessel from keel to stern; I want every room checked and ever idea verified.” Phasma salutes and exits. She had to be here.

Father was due to arrive in a few hour with Startious. Liam, on the other hand, has opted to wait until after they return to Arkanis to see Talia. Which isn’t surprising Liam loves his sister and having to force her into marrying would not have been an easy decision. His choice reflects that as well. He selected the eldest candidate likely with hopes his sister would be a widower in a few years. He himself, on the other hand, couldn’t stand the thought of Talia being married to Startious, the idea of him touching her made his stomach turn. No, he would not stand by and let this happen, not to Talia. Rey or no Rey he would put a stop to this. 

The vessel wide search was still underway when Ren’s ship arrived. He hadn’t expected Ren to dress Talia for the wedding, his heartaches as she exits the ship. 

“General, any luck finding my apprentice? No, oh well where is the old guy let’s get this over with.” Hux watches Talia her eyes downcast. 

“They haven’t to arrived yet.” Ren stomps forward complaining that he doesn’t have all day. Talia following behind him. Hux move to walk beside her whispering under his breath

“Talia, are you alright?” She just nods her head. Stars she seemed so downhearted. He eyes the back of Ren’s stupid head hating the man. 

“May I remind you that if I hadn’t stepped in she would likely have been bought by some pleasure house on the wretched planet. A little gratitude would be appreciated.” Hux is immensely grateful that Ren spared Talia from such a fate but he hasn’t forgiven him for those photos. Ren stops at his quarters once the door open motions for Talia to enter. “Let me know when they arrive. Once I get my money I will bring the girl.” With that, the door closes and once again Talia is just out of his reach. 

”Sir, I am sorry the search has turned up nothing.” his captain stands at his door just as the news arrived that his father’s ship was on approach. He had been so sure the girl was aboard.

”Thank you, Captain dismissed.”

Father not only with the groom to be but Mara in tow. Who immediately starts demanding to see Talia. Which Ren quickly denied proclaiming no one will see her until he gets paid. “Liam has forwarded all the credits you have requested Commander.” Father moves taking the data pad to perform the transfer. “Son I trust you explained to Talia all that has been done to spare her life. If she was no the daughter of a man I respected or like a daughter to my Mara she would have been executed like the traitor she has proven herself to be.”

“Brendol,” Mara chastised but father raised his hand to silence the woman. 

“We will bring our wayward Talia home and show her the error of her ways. She will serve as a testament that we are not without forgiveness for all that are…”

“Rich enough to buy it” Ren interrupts Father who stares dagger at the Master Knight of Ren. 

“The transfer is complete go get the girl….please” Father was never a fan of force users but knew better than to disrespect Ren flat out. 

“Father, may I speak to you in private?” Hux was going to make one last plea. They move to the adjoining office. Hux found his mouth dry as he turns to face his father “Speak boy,”

“Father I have never asked you for anything but I beseech you to stop this. If Talia must marry a ranking member of the Order let it be me. I love her. I can care for her and keep her loyal to the cause.” Father only stares at him. 

“I’m glad you got that off your chest. Do you think I am blind? You have loved that girl since you were a child, but Armitage my boy I can not allow it.” It was like a punch in the gut. “If you were thinking clearly you would see she would only weaken you. Now if you truly desire a wife I can find you a lovely girl to produce heirs but son you know how this works we don’t marry for love. If we did I would have married your mother. No, we marry for the betterment of the Order. Now buck up and get out there so we can get this over with.”

Hux walked in an almost haze like state back into the room just as Ren enters with a visibly nervous Talia.

“Oh, Talia!” Mara embraces her. “Did I not tell you what a beauty she is, Startious.” The old man nod saying she was satisfactory. There was a moment of silence before father gives him a pointed look. 

“Yes excellent, Commander you don’t need to stay.” 

“On the contrary General, I wouldn’t miss this glorious event for anything.” Of course, he would stay to watch. 

“Very well.” Hux brings the official paperwork on the screen, he finds it hard to breathe well Startious sign but as Talia moves forward he can’t breathe at all. Like that he watches the girl he loves marry another. There were no pleasantries or exchanging of vows not even a kiss until Ren complained about it being a tradition. To Ren’s disappointment, Startious placed a quick peck on a frozen stiff Talia.

“Well, should we have a drink to celebrate this mutually beneficial arrangement?” Hux tried to smile but knows it must look as forced as it felt. 

Ren moves to Talia offering congratulations and asking for the return of his necklace. Hux passed glasses out eyeing the Knight and avoid all others. He moves to stand by father.

“To the First Order!” They raise their glasses. Hux raises the glass to his lips but does not drink. The Knight seemed to have received his message loud and clear, as he stops Talia from partaking as well. Hux wished he could have warned Talia beforehand as he watches the look of horror overtake her face. The other three were now choking clawing in vain at their necks as their windpipes close. His father now on his knees grabbing at his jacket. 

“Father, you left me no choice.” Talia was now holding Mara yelling for help asking what’s happening. Ren doesn’t move he just watches as death takes the three others in the room. Hux moves kneeling beside a very confused, distraught Talia.

“It had to be done my love,” he pulls her hand away from his now dead stepmother feeling nothing. She should have remained at home. 

“What?” She looks at him confused, “Did you? Did you do this?” 

“I had to. Talia I couldn't let them take you from me. I promised myself if I got you back I wouldn’t let you go again.”

“You did this.” Her breathing became erratic and she trying to push away from him. Ren moves forward and she collapsed in Hux's arms. 

“Talia,” She seems fine but unconscious. “What did you do?” Hux angry glares day the man. 

“You’re welcome! Firstly for stopping her, I could have let her drink it. You lucky I’m in a generous mood today. Secondly, she was not handling this situation well so I made her sleep and lastly for this.” He speaks into his comm. “Supreme Leader there has been an assassination attempt against the General. I was able to save him and one other guest but there have been casualties. Yes, yes master I will head the investigation myself.” He moves towards the door.

“You owe me, Hux”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. I have had some serious writer's block. With all stories it’s been horrible really. I hope this chapter has been worth the wait.


	21. Chapter 21

She woke in an all too familiar room. Hux sits in a chair next to the bed, a look of concern etched on his face. 

“Talia my sweet.” He reaches for her hand but she pulls it away from him. She wasn’t sure exactly what was going on, just that something terrible has happened. 

She married that old man as her brother requested. She was totally planning on breaking Liam’s nose when she arrived home on Arkanis for it too, but what happened at the toast? What happened to Hux’s parents and her husband? Armie didn’t drink, nor did Ren. Ren had stopped her as well. Did…..it had to be the champagne…… did Armie poison it?

“Talia my sweet here have a drink of water.” He hands her a glass but she eyes it suspiciously. “Please, you know I would never hurt you.” He pushes the glass into her palm which she takes but is still hesitant to drink.

“Armie, I don’t understand.” Mara clinging to her in desperation looking at her for aide she couldn’t provide. 

“I know you’re confused, I can explain everything but I want you to try to keep calm. For some reason when you get upset Ren seems to sense it and it seems to annoy him. I amuse it’s some lingering side effect from when he was in your mind. I begged Father to allow me to marry you, for I too am a ranking member of the First Order. He denied me, saying I was too attached. That somehow loving you would weaken my position.” He moved closer, removing the glass of water replacing it with his hand. He gently rubbed small circles on the backside of her hand with his thumb. “I did what was necessary,” he paused as if waiting for her say something but when she doesn’t Hux started rattling on about why his actions were for the best but his words didn’t bring comfort nor did they remove Mara's terror-filled eyes from her mind. “Please say something love.”

“She was like a mother to me.” She looks at his sad frown. “Well you and my brother were off at school; father either closed up in his office or went away on business. She was the only person that……..cared.”

“She was the only one there, not the only one that cared for you.” He moves in kissing her forehead. “You’re still processing, you need to rest but you’re home. I’m so happy to have to back. I suppose I’ll have to forgive Ren now for his little stunt, won’t I.”

“Ha, I have no need for your forgiveness.” Ren stands in the door away. Hux seemingly upset the man is in his rooms uninvited.

“Ren I’m trying to reassure Talia that she is safe and you popping up unexpectedly, will I dare say that will have the reverse effect.” 

“Relax I just wanted to check in, see how my little ex-slave is doing. Let me tell you that was some wedding! I mean I’ve heard of people dying of boredom but that was the first time I’ve actually seen it happen.”

“Ren!”

“What I think I should be permitted to make all the jokes I want about your wedding. I did save the bride! Oh, speaking of which I had Vanee pack your little slave girl outfit. I thought your husband might enjoy it.” Ren winks at you.

“That’s enough Ren.” Hux glared at him “I haven’t told her yet.” Haven’t told her what? To her surprise, Ren starts laughing joyfully.

“Haven’t told me what?”

“Ren please a little privacy.” The tall man leans against the door frame with an amused smirk

“I want to see her reaction, besides if it’s bad you may want me to put her out again.” 

“What is it?” She asked looking at them trying to think what else could have happened.

“Nothing bad my dearest. I, well it just seemed the best for everyone concerned that I changed Startious name on the marriage certificate to my own.” This was the first time she notices the ring Startious had placed on her finger had been replaced with her mother’s ring. She untangled her hand from his to look at the ring she thought she had lost forever. 

“I could not allow you to lose something you loved so dearly,” Hux commented as she looked at the ring. “I will, of course, buy you a ring but for the time being this was what I had available.” Too many new emotions all flood in joining the already conflicting one. It was like her mind didn’t know what emotion to release so it resorted to a state of shock. She says nothing, just stares at her mother's ring.

“Dearest, we can, of course, do a ceremony if that is what you wish. I just didn’t want Liam interfering. He was not exactly pleased with the turn of events. Talia can you hear me.”

“Maybe I should put her back out.” Ren offers from the doorway. That offer was enough to break her shock the first emotion was anger

“No! You have messed with my mind enough, thank you! So what am I now? Am I a prisoner? Am I returning to Arkanis to live alone again?”

“Well as much fun as it would be to watch you two work this out, I have training. He wants to meet her Hux.” Hux nods and Ren vanishes like a phantom. 

“Talia, you are my wife now.” That phrase came out with more of a possessive edge than he intended and the look on her face was enough to tell him it had not escaped her notice. “I mean to say that as my wife, you will have the freedom you wish. If you wish to return to Arkanis than you shall with a squad of troops of course.”

“To keep me there. To make sure I behave!”

“To make sure you're safe.” He moves forward resting his forehead against her. “If you would allow me a say in the matter I would prefer you remain here with me. Imagining you alone on Arkanis upsets me.” 

“Well, the idea of being alone again scares me too. I don’t want to be alone.” 

“Talia my sweet you don’t have to be.” Hux chuckled softly. “I know this isn’t the ideal way for us to start our life together but I care for you and you use to care for me.” 

“I do care for you Armie. It’s just murder, all these lies…..I” He scooped her hands into his.

“I know my sweet, but I hope together we can make peace with the past and move forward together. I know it won’t be easy but I believe we could find happiness together. I promise I will never lie to you. I will do all in my power to ensure your happiest. I promise as long as you allow me to I will be by your side and you will never be alone again. I will love you and I hope that maybe you will love me?” That was the moment they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

The story of how the General married the girl next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
